Tied By Tragedy
by Xiantau
Summary: A twist on the backstories of Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua as written in their game profiles from Soul Calibur II: GCN Version. PG(13?) for violence.
1. The Golem Swings his Ax

"Down the anchor! Make ready the long boats! Unload that cargo you lazy bums! We're going ashore!" The pirate crew of _The Laughing Maid _scuttled about, executing the orders shouted at them.

The Captain was a confident man, not quite thirty years of age with jet black hair and brown eyes. He wore his white captain's coat sleeveless set off by the royal purple sash at his middle which held his constant companions; A pair of black nunchaku with silver trim.

The boats were loaded up with the cargo, the crew set to rowing speedily into the port. They had done this many times before. They knew their captain would receive a pretty fee for the load and if he was in a good mood, he'd treat them all to a cold drink at the local pub.

The boats were tied to the dock and cargo divided among the men to carry into town. The cabin boy, a scrawny fair-haired kid struggled with two sacks of salt as the line of seamen walked through the main dirt road.

"Look lively boys! As soon as we sell off this shipment, we'll drink the finest this India has to offer us!" A cheer from the parade of pirates walking behind their captain answered to his invitation.

"Even me, Captain Maxi?" Tokikou asked trying to match his cabin boy strides with the Captain's long ones while struggling not to drop the sacks. Maxi took one of the sacks from him and easily carried it with one hand. He looked down at the boy's wind-beaten face.

"Sure Toki. You can have a big tall glass…" he measured the invisible rum mug with his hands, "of milk," he finished The sailors laughed and guffawed as Tokikou's ego shrunk back to it's proper size. Maxi tussled the boy's hair playfully.

"You'll get your rum one day, Tokikou. Enjoy your youth while you have it." Tokikou rolled his eyes. Maxi suddenly collided with another man. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The man turned to look Maxi straight in the eye. He had a scar slashed across his left cheek, brown hair fell into his eyes. He was wearing a long tattered red coat, a turquoise crystal around his neck and carried a long rod. Maxi swallowed hard. There was a lot of pain and a lot of hate in this man's gaze.

"Pardon me," the man said quietly. Tokikou shuffled behind his Captain, observing the stranger from a safer place. Suddenly the stranger lifted his head and looked to the eastern border of the town. The thick jungle to the east and west of this port town was swiftly being emptied as flocks of birds took to the skies, snakes slithered into the open, even tigers began fleeing, running madly into town. 

Fleeing from what?

An inhuman blood cry shook the air. The people were next to begin running, screaming, leaving their homes, their shops, stopping only a moment to help a loved one flee as well. A huge bulk of a man appeared on the city horizon. He was surely not human, he held a gigantic ax the size of a grown man with one hand. An army of monsters was not far behind him.

The brute with the ax laid eyes on the pained stranger and pointed his ax forward, unleashing his forces upon the town. The creatures tore into their victims, scratching, biting, burning, and reducing the bust little port town to rubble as they went. The leader swung his ax with purpose, but without mercy. Men, women, children, elderly; all fell to the swing of his death weapon.

The sailors pulled out their swords. They would not abandon their captain. Maxi's eyes narrowed on the stranger. "You're causing this!" He grabbed the man's collar, shaking him as he yelled, "They come because of you!" Maxi didn't notice he snapped the strand that held the crystal around the man's neck. 

Something awakened in the man, his face twisted to evil, his scar glowed sullenly and his eyes became demonic with unbridled hate. He broke free from Maxi's grip, kicking him across the face as he grabbed his rod to join in the destruction.

Maxi turned to his men, taking the pair of nunchaku from his belt. "We must fight this!" The loyal sailors yelled in agreement and ran forward to drive back the creatures. Maxi looked down at Tokikou. The boy had fear written all over him, he had no weapon.

"Here," Maxi handed one of the nunchaku to Tokikou. "But I want it back." Tokikou's courage put some color back into his face. 

"Y-yes Captain!" He took a deep breath and leaped into the fray. But Maxi could not take care of the little one, he had some training on the ship at least. Many more without any knowledge of defense were falling to the claws, the ax and now the rod that set upon them.

He set eyes on the leader and climbed to the roof of one building. He sprinted along the rooftops, passing the pell-mell on the streets. With a yell he brought his nunchaku, Soryuju down upon the unearthly giant.

"Who dares attack the Mighty Astaroth?" he bellowed. Maxi demonstrated a few moves with Soryuju, and calmly put a hand through his dark hair.

"Maxi of the Ryukyu kingdom dares!" he bellowed back.

Astaroth just laughed.


	2. Kilik Tells his Tale

Maxi started his attack on Astaroth with a high vertical swing to come down on his opponent's head, and then spun his nunchaku to bruise Astaroth's ribs. Astaroth blocked cunningly and counter attacked with his own, sweeping his ax at Maxi's ankles, knocking Maxi's legs out from under him. Astaroth kicked Maxi while he was still on the ground, laughing as he did so. He powered up his ax to cleave Maxi in two, but Maxi rolled away in time to save himself and jumped to his feet, grabbing Astaroth and using his momentum to through him to the ground. Astaroth was back on his feet far faster than Maxi anticipated and sent Maxi flying backwards with an unforeseen kick to the chest. As Maxi tried to regain his focus, several creatures circled him. Astaroth stepped back.

"I grow weary of this little man!" 

"Don't worry, you will soon be defeated!" Maxi's brow furrowed as he yelled a battle cry and lunged for Astaroth. One of the monsters kicked dirt into Maxi's eyes. Momentarily blinded, Maxi never saw the ax handle fly towards his head. Maxi fell to the ground in a heap, his head bleeding badly at the site of impact. Astaroth was sure the little man was dead. Everything went black for Maxi.

***

The smell of blood and burning wood brought Maxi back to consciousness. He opened his eyes carefully. His nunchaku lay a short distance from him. He slipped Soryuju back into his belt. The sun had nearly set. The fires set upon the town had used up most of their fervor and were now little more than tiny candle flames on glowing coals. Maxi carefully rose to his feet; he tried to walk, but stumbled. His body ached, his head throbbed, but he had to find his crew; his friends.

The fallen bodies littered the streets, the stench of death was overwhelming. He tried without success to spare himself from the stink. Maxi slowly, very slowly, made his way through them. He kneeled to one of the victims. It was Lutan, his first mate. Near him was Ichigo, the quartermaster, and further down, Ooki, the rigger. One by one Maxi found what had happened to his crew; slaughtered. Every single one of them was killed in this senseless massacre along with the town and its residents.

A footstep caught Maxi's attention. He took Soryuju in his hand by reflex. A man staggered out of the shadows carrying a bloody rod in one hand, and his mysterious crystal in the other.

"**_You!_**" Maxi shrieked. "You survive while my men perish!?" The man said nothing. When he came into the light of the fires, Maxi was taken aback as he saw tears spilling over the man's face, his mouth, dusty and spattered with dry blood, opened and closed, but no words escaped. 

"Who are you!?" Maxi demanded.

"M-my name… is … is Kilik."

The man in the tattered red coat fell to his knees and cried, his tears wetting the dead ground.

***

Maxi packed the last bit of dirt on the graves of his companions. 

"The ship was destroyed," he explained to them as if they still stood beside him. "I can't bury you at sea. Forgive me…everyone." He placed one of the broken pieces of his ship as the headstone for his loyal crew. Kilik watched without comment. The two of them looked out at the trench refillled with more than just soil that divided the main street almost it's entire length through the town. 

It was the best they could do for the citizens of this town. Kilik turned to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Kilik didn't answer and continued walking. Maxi jogged to catch up with him. "You're dangerous man! I saw how that Astaroth guy attacked as soon as he saw you. My men are _dead _because of you!" Maxi cut in front of Kilik and held his arms out.

"Step aside," Kilik said.

"No, not until you give me some answers!" Kilik's eyes narrowed.

"I am truely sorry for what has happened here. But the more you delay me, the more you place yourself in danger. I'll ask you once more: Step aside."

Maxi pulled out Soryuju, twirling it above, below and around his body. Catching one of the handles under his arm, he mocked Kilik's cool tone of voice.

"And I'll reply a hundred times the same: No." Kilik took fighting stance with his rod, Kali-Yuga.

Maxi tested Kilik's reflexes making a few tauting attacks. After the exhange of teasing blows and counters from Kali-Yuga, Kilik stepped back in disgust.

"After so much death you would challenge me this near to their graves?"

"You expect me to be at peace knowing you had a part in my friends' deaths?!" Maxi advanced, catching Kali-Yuga in Soryuju's chain. Kilik tried to sweep Maxi's feet out from under him with a low kick, but Maxi jumped and brought his heel down to knock Kilik in the back. Kilik twisted himself in a dodge and released one hand from his rod, letting Kali-Yuga slip free of Soryuju's chain. He stepped forward, using his thursting attack series on Maxi. Maxi side stepped and caught Kilik's neck with Soryuju's chain, forcing Kilik to the ground. Maxi planted his foot firmly on Kilik's chest. 

"**_Now_** are you going to tell me what your part is in all of this?" 

"Fine. But we must keep walking." Maxi withdrew his foot and extended a hand to help Kilik to feet. The two young men matched strides. As Kilik began his story, he touched the crystal hanging once again around his neck thoughtfully.

"As you probably are aware of, seven years ago the Evil Seed rained down upon the earth."

Maxi nodded. "Yeah, I'll never forget it. Lutan thought it was doomsday or something with sky lighting up so oddly in the middle of the night." 

"Many people thought that..." Kilik said nostagically and went very quiet.

"So the Evil Seed started raining down _and_...?" Maxi prompted.

"Several pieces landed in the Ling-Sheng Su Temple," Kilik continued stiffly, "where I was raised. A piece of it was embedded in me. This crystal, Dvapara-Yuga, is a sacred treasure of the Temple. It's the only thing that keeps the evil restrained and my sanity in place. Without it, as you witnessed at the massacre, I do nothing but destroy."

Maxi grinned. "So you're a killing machine if you lose your jewelry_. Tch_. And I thought I had heard it all. But what's with monsters following you around?"

Kilik let go of the crystal, and looked out at the horizon, a sudden bitterness in his tone of voice. 

"'Evil attracts evil' my Master used to say. Since the day the Evil Seed entered my body, monsters, creatures of shadow, they are drawn to me." Kilik looked at Maxi. "I am the reason the monsters came to that town. I shall never forgive myself for that. I should know by now that I am risking the lives of any in my company. If you are satisfied with my story, you better take your leave. Your life is in danger even now."

"This big freaky guy, Astaroth... he follows you around a lot?" Maxi asked ignoring the warning.

"The golem? Yes. He kills many for a purpose I don't know of. The monsters gather around me, and he comes to round them up every now and again. They eagerly follow his lead as he promises easy blood to spill."

"How come he hasn't killed you yet?"

"I'm too strong. Why waste time trying to kill me when there are hundreds upon hundreds of people who know nothing of weapons or self-defense?"

Maxi touched his nunchaku lightly thinking of Soryuju's brother that now lied in Tokikou's cold hand. "Makes sense I suppose," he said finally. "Guess Astaroth isn't as stupid as he is ugly, huh?"

Kilik smiled, then laughed out loud. Still smiling he laid a hand on Maxi's shoulder, "I haven't been able to laugh for a long time. Thank you, Maxi."

Maxi smiled back, "If you let me stick around with you, I promise you'll laugh again."

Kilik stopped walking, and looked at Maxi hard in the eyes. "You would travel with me after everything I've told you?"

"My ship is gone, my friends have passed. I have nothing left," Maxi replied.

Kilik smiled warmly at him. "I _am_ very tired of being alone."

"Well don't look at me like that, get yourself a girlfriend, mate."

Birds startled by the sound of laughter flew to quieter sections of the forest. The two young men walked on, unaware of figure that stalked their every step.

~*~*~*~

(Thank you for reading and for the reviews! I really appreciate the honesty, and I'll try hard to make this story worth reading as new chapters come! ^_^

--Xiantau--)


	3. The Lizardmen Use Their Fangs

Chapter Three: Lizard Men Bear Their Fangs

The crescent moon had fully risen into the night sky. Kilik and Maxi left the road to sleep in a small field of wild grasses. Maxi sat down with a moan of relief and lay back against a small boulder.

"This has got to be the most comfortable rock I've ever laid on," he said with feeling. 

Kilik grinned and carefully sat down in a crossed-legged position. "If you were so tired, why didn't you say anything earlier? There's no shame in rest."

"_Tch! _Like I'm going to give you the satisfaction of _thinking _you've got more stamina then me. Guess again Rod Boy. If I wasn't suffering from _major _injuries, I could have walked all— (yawn)— all night."

Kilik set Kali-Yuga across his lap. He rested his hands lightly upon his knees and closed his eyes. His breathing became deeper and less frequent, there was a low hum coming from the back of his throat. Maxi opened one eye irritably and watched him for little more than two seconds before blurting, "That's a great frog call and everything, but why don't you go to sleep, eh?"

"I _am_ going to sleep."

"You can sleep sitting like that?"

"In a sense. Meditation, if deep enough, can refresh the body faster than sleep." 

"Whoa. Now that's just plain cool. You gotta teach me how to do that."

***

A figure in shadow watched patiently as the two men settled for the night. It crept closer, and closer never making a sound. Even through the grass, the scaled feet were careful not to rustle a single blade. It perched itself on the rock Maxi slept against as Kilik sat in meditation. A clawed hand slipped under Maxi's chin, about to slit his tender throat.

A resounding _thwack _on the creature's head awoke Maxi, as he looked eye to eye with a lizard the size of a man. The lizard recoiled from the strike of Kali-Yuga, but hissed and bared his teeth in a challenging manner.

"A servant of Astaroth! No doubt left behind after the massacre!" Kilik informed Maxi, readying Kali-Yuga for another attack. 

"No wait!" Maxi yelled, but Kilik was already twirling Kali-Yuga, hitting the lizard beast with each revolution. He brought down Kali-Yuga on the lizardman's head, and again across the back. Maxi jumped in, holding the handles of Soryuju tight and caught Kali-Yuga's next strike. The lizardman, injured and obviously outmatched, took the opportunity to run.

"What are you doing!? He is the enemy!" Kilik shouted angrily.

"You said that thing serves Astaroth. My bet is that it will go straight back to its master, it'll lead us right to that giant ax murderer!"

"What purpose would that serve?" Kilik furrowed his brow.

"'_What purpose'? _'**_What purpose_**'!?" Maxi's voice became angrier with each word. "Only the avengement of my entire crew's murders! That's the _purpose _it would serve!" Before Kilik could answer, Maxi tucked Soryuju into his violet sash and was in top speed pursuit of the lizardman. The creature was heading northeast, straight into the Banok forest.

"Maxi! Maxi don't go in there!" Kilik yelled, running after him. Maxi either didn't hear or didn't care about Kilik's warning, he ran straight after the fleeing lizard. Kilik stopped short at the border of the trees. They were taller, older and grew thicker than the surrounding forests. A thick fog hung in the air amongst the trees no matter what time of day. The locals never went near it, for it was common knowledge it was a festering tangle of evil and sorrow. 

But Maxi was in there.

Kilik stepped into Banok, and broke into a run to catch up with him. The lizardman tried to lose his pursuer, criss-crossing the jungle's growth, but Maxi was spurred on with the promise of revenge. Step for step he matched the lizardman's pace. Kilik struggled a good distance behind following the footprints left in the moist soil of the ground, and the sound of the plant life being crushed underfoot.

"Maxi!" He tried again to slow his friend, "Stop! Wait! You're being lead into a trap!" Maxi was too focused now, Kilik's shouts fell on ears deaf with the obsession of revenge. Maxi blindly continued to follow the lizardman. He came into a small clearing and slid to a halt. There was no sign of the lizardman. The tracks simply stopped, there were no longer sounds of the lizardman's running. There was a small crack from above, a twig fell at Maxi's feet. He pulled out Soryuju, and made his senses become more attuned to his surroundings. The lizardman abruptly dropped out of the tree a few feet from Maxi. Then another lizardman dropped from his perch, and landed softly on the ground. And another. Two more rose from behind the bushes, these two dressed in armor, holding swords and shields, no doubt picked off their past victims. 

Maxi was surrounded.

Together, the lizardmen rushed Maxi, claws slashing. Soryuju held them off, striking one on the head, another's sword flew out of its owner's hand, crashing in the plants in the distance. Maxi ducked a high kick, then performed a high kick himself, his heel sent a lizardman spinning to the ground. Another one tried to bite his arm, but Maxi dodged and brought his fist down on the creature's snout, making the lizardman bite his own tongue. It cried out as its mouth dripped with blood. A thick yellow tail swept Maxi off his feet from behind. Once on the ground, the lizards came in for the kill.

A red rod slammed down on one of the lizardmen, the swept up, catching the reptile's chin and knocking him out. Kilik appeared, distracting the lizardmen long enough for Maxi to get back on his feet. The lizardmen kept up the attacks, Soryuju and Kali-Yuga bruised many parts of the lizard flesh, but they were still outnumbered; and more were coming.

"Maxi, we must retreat! Evil creatures will continue to gather to us if we stay!"

"But Astaroth! How else am I going to find him?" Three big red lizardmen appeared, fresh and eager for battle. "Well, maybe a strategic withdrawal isn't such a bad idea," Maxi agreed.

Kilik grabbed one end of Kali-Yuga and swung it in wide circles around his head, forcing the lizards to back up enough for the two men to have enough room to run and flip over their adversaries. Maxi cleared the heads of the reptiles, but Kilik's leg was caught, and he fell to the ground in the midst of the beasts. In the scuffle, Kilik felt fangs dig deep into his shoulder.

Maxi took a deep breath and yelled as light surrounded his body and flowed into Soryuju. By the time the lizardmen were within striking range, Soryuju had been fully charged with Maxi's power of soul. The nunchaku pounded scaled heads, knocking one lizard to the ground after the other. When there were only two lizards standing, they retreated, hissing at Maxi as they did so. 

Maxi kneeled near Kilik who was still on the ground. His jacket was skewed slightly, revealing the fang marks of the lizardman. The bitten flesh, was bleeding, but was also crusted with a yellow-green gooey substance.

"Eeeeeesh! That's a gross one. I wouldn't be showing that battle scar to the ladies if I were you." Kilik didn't respond, turning paler as the seconds passed. "Hey come on, that was just a nip on the shoulder, what's all the fuss about?"

"Poison," Kilik was finally able to say, "Lizardmen have poisonous fangs. I must meditate, if my body slows enough it may smother the toxins. It will take a few days.... Leave me here..." Kilik's eyes rolled back, and his body became limp. 

Maxi stood up slowly, thinking, _Maybe I should just leave him here... Heck if it weren't for him, I'd still be rolling on the high seas with my crew. If he never showed up in that town a lot of people would still be alive and happy..._Maxi stood and walked away from Kilik's fallen form. 

He hesitated. "I'm must be getting soft," he mumbled disgusted with himself. He returned to Kilik, sliding Kali-Yuga into Kilik's mirrored sash. "Lousy son of a weasel. You're going owe me big time for this," he muttered under his breath as he pulled Kilik's body on his shoulders and began trudging back the way he had entered into Banok forest.

By mid-afternoon, Maxi had finally found his way out of Banok. He did not stop to rest, but continued along the road until Banok was far in the distance. Only then did he set Kilik's body down and allowed himself some sleep.

The next morning, Maxi checked if Kilik had won over the poison, but he was still as meditative as ever. Hauling the body on his shoulders once more, Maxi walked in silence. This pattern continued for three days. Each morning Maxi tried to awaken Kilik; each time, no response. He was beginning to lose hope of Kilik ever awakening.

***

"Odaba? Do you see something?"

"Yes, child, a man with dark hair and white clothes carries another man with a red coat. The man in red is in need of my medicine. Bring them here to me, Tani, and be quick, he does not have long to live."

"As you say Odaba," the young girl pulled back the curtain that acted as the front door to the old woman's hut. She strapped on her sandals, tying sloppy knots in her haste. Wasting no time, she took off running down the overgrown path and turned on to the main road.

***

"Still not with me, eh?" Maxi mumbled checking Kilik's pulse, as Kilik's body lay propped up against a tree. The pulse was nearly gone. "Well you better not kick the bucket after I've carried you this far that's for sure!" Maxi shouted at him. As he turned around to build a fire for the night, a young girl suddenly stood a few feet from him, smiling broadly. Her hair was tied up in two long braids, she wore loose clothing that looked quite worn through, and her face was sprinkled with freckles. Maxi stared back at her, not smiling at all.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked slowly.

"No, but I can help you with something. My name is Tani. Follow me to Odaba, she will cure your friend, she is very wise and has many cures."

"How did you know he needed curing?"

"Odaba told me," she said watching a butterfly pass her face. "She knows many things. She teaches them to me." She stepped over towards Kilik, Maxi took a step to block her. "Do not worry, I won't harm him. See? I have no weapons," she said as she spun around to prove her point. She pushed past Maxi and knelt down to Kilik. She took his cold hand in hers and stroked it gently. "So many burdens on his heart..." she mused.

"Now wait a second, missie, I'm telling you right now, I don't have much money so if this is some kind of scam—"

**__**

Slap! Maxi touched his face with more surprise than pain. She moved fast.

"How dare you! Odaba has no need of material wealth! She is good and helps those that would do her harm! If I ever hear you speak of her like that again I'll make you wish you hadn't! Now pick up your friend and follow me!" She turned on her heel and waited on the road for him to do as she said.

Maxi took a deep breath and picked up Kilik once more. It wasn't much of a miracle, but taking a chance on this 'Odaba' was the only chance Kilik had.

***

"In there," Tani pointed to the hut. Maxi, with some difficulty, maneuvered Kilik inside, laying him down on the cot Tani indicated. Soon after a very, very, _very _old woman came into the room. She was dressed in a tangle of rags, all clinging to her bony frame. What little hair she had left was silvery, and thin. Her fingernails, long and chipped, were a discolored yellow. When she opened her mouth to speak, only a few remaining teeth came to view.

"Maxi."

"How did you know—?"

"Do not interrupt me young man. I must ask you to wait outside while I tend to Kilik."

"But how—?"

"Tani, get this buffoon out of my way," Odaba waved off Maxi's questions. Tani giggled and took Maxi's wrist pulling him outside. Odaba laid her knarled hand on Kilik's forehead, feeling deep into his mind. "My, but you are far away... I warn you, young man: this is going to hurt."

Kilik's heart beat a little faster.

~*~*~

*Phew* This is getting harder now that the Soul Calibur profiles just say that Kilik and Maxi "endured many hardships". O_o; Talk about vague! Any suggestions are welcomed for "hardships" later on. Leave your suggestions and opinions in a review, or email them to me: kinoyui@yahoo.com

Thank you for reading!

^_^ ~Xiantau


	4. Kilik Lives

Odaba sat back in her chair, fanning a small indoor fire. Once the flames were burning well, she fetched a long tin box off a dusty shelf. The box contained a dozen or so long hollow needles. She placed several of these needles around the fire, their tip being heated by the flames. An assortment of herbs and flowers grew in small containers in a small back room. She plucked a small handful of leaves and began to grind them with her well-worn stone bowl and pestle. A few more additions of semi-liquids and powders turned the herbal extracts to a thick salve.

Carefully she took a heated needle, placing the cold end in her mouth and sucked the medicine into the needle as if it were a thin straw. She repeated this pattern with all of the needles. She turned to Kilik.

"Brace yourself, boy." She stuck the needle deep into one of the fang's piercings. Kilik's body jerked as she quickly blew into the end, forcing the medicine down. She stuck in another, and another, each one Kilik reacted to more violently. 

Maxi heard the ruckus clearly, but Tani kept a firm hold on his vest, forcing him to stay out of the hut.

"Are you sure she's helping him?" Maxi asked cocking an eyebrow at the girl.

"The treatment is not gentile," Tani admitted. "He will begin screaming soon."

As if on cue, a suffering cry shook through the hut, forcing Maxi to cover his ears. Tani did the same and without her restraining grip, Maxi took his chance to see what was going on. He bolted into the hut, before Tani could catch him.

Kilik was still on the cot, but thrashing violently, a few needles still sticking out of his shoulder.

"Hold him!" Odaba yelled over the noise, "Keep him still!" Maxi pressed down on Kilik's healthy shoulder, and the wrist of the injured arm as Tani held his ankles down. Odaba carefully extracted the remaining needles. Kilik clawed at Maxi with his healthy arm, leaving scratches along the back of Maxi's arm, some started bleeding slightly.

"Hold him! Hold him still!" Odaba continued to order as only one needle remained.

"No problem!" Maxi said sarcastically, "Take your time, lady!" Finally the last needle was free of Kilik's flesh, and he settled slightly. Odaba smeared some of the herbal slave over the surface of the wound. Kilik stopped struggling.

"Get some bandages, Tani, wrap it lightly."

"What was all that about? Is he ok? How come he isn't awake?" Maxi demanded.

"Young man, if you continually ask questions how do you expect to hear the answers? Come outside, your head needs clearing." The old woman left the hut and sat down carefully on a stump outside. Maxi followed her out.

"You better tell me what all that was about or I'll—"

"You were born with _two_ ears and only _one_ mouth for a reason, Maxi, be silent and listen." Maxi closed his mouth and sat down on another stump moodily. "It is very fortunate Kilik has learned to slow his body. If it had been you that was bitten, you would have been dead days ago." Maxi rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. "The lizardman's venom is a powerful toxin. The only counter for it is a rare mountain herb, Nythellis, that is quite toxic in its own right. It kills the effects of the lizardman's venom, but also causes much pain and hallucinations to the victim. Only one of strong soul and body can withstand the nightmares that come from it. That is why Kilik struggled so. He might have seen us as flesh devouring insects, or ghosts of enemies long dead, a suffocating mist, any number of fearful things. But now he sleeps the Nythellis off, by morning, he shall be able to speak with you. Any more questions, Maxi?"

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

***

Knowing that Kilik would finally be awake by morning made the night pass twice as slowly for Maxi. Instead of trying to sleep, he worked off his anxious energy with some routine maneuvers using Soryuju. The sound of Soryuju cutting through the air soothed his nerves. The sound of applause made him stop and look up into the trees. Tani was sitting in the branches clapping.

"What are you doing up there?"

"I always sleep in the trees. In fact I was sleeping until you started making whooshing noises."

"Oh. Sorry." 

Tani deftly climbed down the tree while saying, "You don't have to apologize. You move nicely, and you handle your weapon well. It's entertaining to see. But, you used to have two nunchaku, didn't you? What happened to the other?" 

"See, what is that?!" Maxi accused, "How do you do things like that?!"

Tani looked at him blankly. "I don't know what you mean."

"How do you and the old lady know things about me and Kilik ?" he said irritably, "Gives me the heebie-jeebies."

Tani hugged her knees. "I can't say. Odaba says if I tell how we know things, people will try to use our knowledge for bad things."

"Can't you even give me a hint?"

Tani smiled. "Like Odaba says: two ears, one mouth. Listen twice as much as you speak. And you, Maxi, you don't listen at all."

"Now wait a sec—"

"Can you teach me to use nunchaku?" Tani asked loudly. At that moment, her face full of eagerness and admiration, she reminded him very much of Tokikou. Maxi thought it over a while. "Please?" she coaxed. 

"Well, you can't expect to be as good as I am," Maxi began.

"Of course not," she agreed quickly.

"And it takes years of practice."

"I will practice everyday!"

"All right then," he extended the nunchaku to her. She cradled Soryuju in both hands as if it were a ticking bomb.

"Now what do I do?"

Maxi rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long night," he muttered.

***

Kilik opened his eyes, and tried sitting up slowly and carefully. He lightly touched the bandages around his shoulder and examined his surroundings. Shelves of knick-knacks, dried herbs, utensils and tools Kilik couldn't imagine the use of lined against the wall. Ashes from a small fire were in a stone pit in the center of the room. Morning light streamed down from a small hole in the roof. An old woman came in from another room.

"Ah, you're awake. Good."

"You helped me?" Kilik asked indicating the bandages.

"Yes, I am Odaba. You are cured of the lizardman's venom, although you still carry an evil I cannot extract."

"I know. The Evil Seed."

"Be careful, Kilik. Listen to yourself, not the Seed." Kilik looked at her confused. 

"Hey you're awake!" Maxi said coming into the small hut. "About time."

"How far are we from Banok? How did we get here?"

"Haven't you guessed?" Maxi said sitting down on the floor next to the cot. "I carried you. It wasn't easy either! There was rain and snow, a pack of ravenous wolves, bandits, a landslide, tornados, floods, fires, taxes—you're broke by the way— and did I mention the vampires?" Kilik laughed a little before wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

"And... Kali-Yuga?" he asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, yeah, your stick's here too. Odaba's apprentice Tani's cleaning it up for you outside." Kilik sighed with relief.

"It seems I owe the both of you my life," he said with feeling. "Thank you."

***

A few days of rest at Odaba's and daily dressings of her many balms and healing salves had Kilik back on his feet in no time. Meanwhile, Maxi and Tani made much progress with her use of the nunchaku. When it was time for the two men to once again on their way, Tani guided them on a short cut through the forest and back to the main road. 

"After a mile of travel on this road there will be a fork, right goes to a large village, it's the last chance to refill on supplies for ten miles or so," she instructed, "left continues to the west, it's the only trail through the mountain range, so there will be a toll for using it." She had her usual broad smile plastered on her face, but was obviously sad to see them go. "Journey well. I'll miss you Maxi. You too, Kilik."

Kilik smiled at her warmly, "Thank you for all your help." Tani turned to leave.

"Er-hem," Maxi pretended to clear his throat, catching Tani's attention. "I, uh... Here." Maxi tossed a wrapped bundle to her. She opened it up to find a pair of roughly made nunchaku. Whittled wooden handles held together by thick string. Tani smiled broadly.

"I know they aren't exactly pretty," Maxi stammered, "but they're dang well-balanced, I kinda surprised myself there."

Tani hugged him. "Thank you, I promise I will be a strong warrior one day!" She ran back up the path to return to Odaba. The two men watched for a moment, she waved a last fair well from a distance, and then disappeared into the thickness of the trees.

"Well, it looks like you're someone's hero. You sure got a soft spot for kids."

"Shuddup," Maxi snapped, clearly embarrassed.

The pair of them stayed on the road, coming to the fork Tani mentioned. The village was clearly seen about a half-mile past the forked path.

"We're almost out of food and water, we'll have to stop here like Tani suggested," Maxi said stopping at the path's split. "Er, I'll go alone, eh?"

Kilik nodded sullenly. "It would be for the best. Here, I've only got a few gold pieces." Kilik handed over a leather coin pouch. Maxi waved it away.

"Don't need it, mate. I've got enough to make us some coin in town, trust me," he said breaking into a jog.

"Well don't do anything dishonest!" Kilik called after him.

"No worries, I won't get caught!" Maxi yelled back.

The village was all hustle and bustle in the large marketplace. Vendors and customers haggling prices, colorful banners and booth decorations to catch the eye. Maxi walked along, ignoring the sales pitches being yelled at him from both sides of the street. A small pub faced the marketplace. Maxi began to walk by it, finding it unsuitable for his plan. Just as he passed the entrance, two big men dragged some drunken customers towards the door . Maxi watched with his interest peaked.

"Out with you!" One of the big guys yelled, throwing the smaller man out of the building.

"Don't show your face around here till you can pay for your drinks, maggots!" The other big guy yelled, tossing his drunken customers out the door and into the dusty street. They dusted their hands at a job well done and returned into the pub.

Maxi smiled to himself. "Perfect." He walked into the pub and took a look around. A lot of scrupulous characters were hanging around. They all stared back at him. Maxi strutted over to the counter and turned to face the patrons of the establishment.

"Gentlemen! I am here to offer you the chance to double, triple perhaps even quadruple your pocket money! And the game is one you are all well-aware of I'm sure," he paused to build suspense. "Arm wrestling." The crowd erupted in laughter. Maxi chose an empty table, sat down and emptied his coin pouch. At least a dozen copper coins as well as five or six silver spilled onto the table." The laughter stopped.

"He's serious!" one man called out.

"Go on, take his chump change," someone else jeered. A tall man with a mustache sat opposite of Maxi and put his elbow on the table."

"I'll play your game, pretty boy," he smiled wickedly bearing yellowed teeth.

"Two silver coins on the table first, winner gets the whole pile," Maxi said. The man put the coins on the table. One of the waitresses came over to referee.

Maxi and the man grabbed the other's hand.

"On the count of three," the waitress said, "One, two three!"

**__**

Bam! The man's hand was down. Maxi slid the two silver pieces over to his pile.

"Wait just a second, let me try that again!" the man demanded.

"Sure. Two more coins." The man laid down two more and the waitress counted to three.

**__**

Wam! "Care to try again?" Maxi smiled.

One by one, bigger and stronger men tried their luck, but Maxi beat them all. The pile of coins on the table grew bigger and bigger. Finally, one of the pub's bouncers sat down. Just what Maxi wanted.

"Hey now," he said acting scared, "Come on, this isn't fair, you've got biceps the size of melons! There's no way I could beat you!"

"You said anybody could play your game!"

"Gosh, I did, didn't I?" Maxi said meekly.

"And you better keep your word," the bouncer added menacingly.

"Well, let's at least make it interesting. Hey! Who else thinks the big guy will win? Place your bets on the table!" The gathered crowd took out their money, most of them placing it on the big guy's side. The waitress put a single copper coin on Maxi's side.

"All I've got," she explained and shrugged her shoulders sadly.

"You'll have a lot more in a few minutes." He winked at her.

Maxi took the bouncer's hand.

"One!" the waitress yelled. 

"Two!" The bouncer scowled at Maxi.

__

"Three!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you for reading and for the reviews! ^_^ 

More action to come in the next chapter! ^_~

::Xiantau::


	5. Maxi Fights Alone

The crowd erupted in a mix of cheers and boos as the two men's arms tensed, but neither swayed to one side or the other. The bouncer put in some extra strength. Maxi purposely backed off, his arm slowly sinking to the table, but just short of touching. 

"Take him down, Yobo!" Fengal, the other bouncer called out to his comrade. Yobo smirked and put more power into his arm. _So predictable, _Maxi thought, _these big guys always go for the full offense, burning up their energy. If I can just be patient a little longer, he'll have nothing left when I make _my_ move! _Yobo's arm shook just a little, the fatigue setting in. Maxi waited a few more precious moments, and then he made the attack. Suddenly it was Yobo's arm that was being pressed closer and closer to the table's surface. The crowd got louder and louder as Maxi pulled out all the stops.

**__**

Whump! 

The crowd went absolutely silent. Maxi just smiled and began sweeping the coins into his leather pouch. Once the pouch was filled to the top, about two large handfuls of coins still lay on the table.

"Oops, looks like I can't carry anymore," he said playfully to the stunned crowd. "What's your name, sweetstuff?" he asked the waitress.

"Ophania," she said slowly.

"You take the rest, Ophania. Get out of this stink hole, and live life to the fullest, that's what I like to say!" The waitress was speechless as he put the coins in her hands. The crowd finally found their voices and started murmuring their ill-opinions of the stranger in white. Maxi, still smiling, left the pub and headed into the marketplace. 

"Hey, sailor! You can't do that!" Yobo followed Maxi out of the pub. "You cheated us all out of our money!"

"The name's Maxi, _Captain _Maxi, and all I did was ask if anyone wanted to play a game," he reminded the bigger man.

"I want my money back." 

The pub's crowd, swiftly turning into a mob echoed these sentiments as the surrounded Maxi. Sensing the oncoming skirmish, Maxi began swing the pouch around by the tie strings.

"You want your money? Fine. Try and take it." A few members of the mob charged forward. Maxi gave them a few good thumps with the loaded coin purse, knocking the breath out of them. More charged, all at once this time, forcing Maxi to take out Soryuju. With his old weapon in one hand and the new coins in the other, he defended himself easily against these bar flies unskilled in everything save drinking. He didn't have time to notice Yobo rounding up some of his friends. Clunking Soryuju on the final drunkard's head. Maxi took a look around to see who was left.

Yobo, Fengal, and about nine other men were standing around, all looking at Maxi. Yobo put on some brass knuckles. Fengal took out a length of chain. The other's followed suit revealing knives, clubs, swords, and other such tools of aggression.

Ophania, watching the whole thing from the pub, ran out and grabbed Yobo's wrist.

"Stop this! He beat you fairly no matter how much you try to deny it!" she said, her voice starting to shake, "Just leave him alone and maybe your empty pockets will teach you a lesson!"

"Be silent, woman!" Yobo flung her away. Maxi began to go to her, but the circle of intimidators were closing in, he couldn't afford to drop his guard. Yobo picked her up off the ground by her hair. "Come to think of it, he gave you some of the money; _my_ money! Filthy wench!" Yobo twisted her arm backwards, making her scream. Maxi let down his guard to come up to Yobo and land a punch on his fatty face.

"Leave her alone!" Maxi's anger sparked up, "I've got the loaded coin purse, she's only got a handful! Hardly worth the effort!"

"I think you're right, _Captain _Maxi. Boys! Get him!" Yobo and the bouncers moved in one at a time testing out Maxi's strength, perhaps trying to wear him down. Ophania came up behind Fengal and kicked the back of his knee.

"Stop it!" she shrieked again. Fengal flung her away, she landed in the dust, scraping her elbow.

"Ophania!" Maxi called while punching a guy's face, "Will you do a favor for me?"

"I will!"

"Go to the outskirts of town, there's a man with brown hair and a scar on his face, he carries a big red bo staff. His name is Kilik. Tell him: Even though it's against his vow I need him to come into town and help me out." Ophania nodded and ran as Maxi kicked a bouncer's weapon of his hand, and followed through with Soryuju to blacken the guy's eye.

Ophania ran as if death was at her heels, she stopped for nothing and no one, jumping over or pushing aside those who did not or could not move out of her way fast enough. Before long, she could see a human figure in the distance sitting under a tree along the road. Although she was out of breath and desperately wanted to slow down, she kept up the pace until she reached him. He stood and walked towards her. It took a few moments for her to regain enough breath to speak.

"Are you Kilik? D'you know Captain Maxi?" she gasped.

"Yes on both accounts, what is it? What's happened?"

"He needs you. Yobo, one of the city thugs, he ¾ _gasp_¾ he's got a whole bunch of them, all fighting Captain Maxi!"

"He's in town?"

"Yes," she nodded, "right in the middle of the marketplace."

"Marketplace..." he mused. _With many innocent people. _The Evil Seed within him pulsed throughout his veins. It was drawing evil forces to him even now. Ophania couldn't understand Kilik's hesitation.

"Aren't you going to go help him!?" she demanded. Kilik looked her straight in the eye, his voice slightly strained, but mellow.

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'can't'!? He could be dying right now! Getting beaten to a bloody pulp, don't you care?!"

"I can't go into town."

"Oh yes, Maxi said something about that, but he says this is an emergency and he needs you to break your vow or whatever just this once," she pleaded. The Seed beat its shadowed pulse into Kilik again. He turned away from her, Ophania could have sworn she saw tears forming in his brown eyes.

"I can not help him while he is in town. I'm sorry." Ophania swung her arm to slap Kilik's face, but he caught her wrist before she could reach her target.

"You make me sick!" she screamed breaking free of his grip, "What kind of a person are you!? I just met Captain Maxi less than an hour ago and he's showed me more kindness than any one else has in a long time! I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he lives!" she started backing up the road back into town, "And you! You can drop dead for all I care! Captain Maxi would be better off not depending on someone like you!!" She took off again, running calling out for help as she entered town.

Kilik sighed and returned to his tree. His throat was thick and suddenly ran dry. His hands shook slightly as he tried to set them gently on his knees.

"I can't," he whispered, "I can't , I can't. I endanger _everyone _if I go enter that marketplace. Maxi... Maxi, you'll understand won't you?"

__

Won't you?

Ophania, unable to help Maxi herself, gathered enough local muscle willing to fight for the right price to stand up to the bouncers, but they still had to get there before Yobo had his way. Maxi had whittled down the pack to five. Fengal was moaning on the ground, but Yobo still stood. Maxi was getting tired. He already sported some new bruises and gash across his chest. Another wave of attacks, Maxi blocked a kick, but two others landed on his thigh and back, his knees buckled and he sank to the ground. Honor had no roll in this street brawl, the bouncers kicked and whipped Maxi as soon as he was down. He curled his body, using his arms to protect his head. It didn't help much, he still felt every kick, ever pummel, every blow aimed for his body. His nose was bleeding, his lip was swelling, someone was stepping on his foot, grinding it into the ground. Faintly, Maxi heard fresh voices. One was a woman's; Ophania.

The blows on his body stopped, and he ventured to look around. The bouncers were being tackled by a bunch of young men. Men with fresh strength. They took down the rest of the bouncers, while Ophania kneeled to Maxi.

"Merciful heavens," she breathed, "How on earth did you survive a beating like that?"

"Where's Kilik?" he asked softly. Ophania's brow knitted at the thought of that betrayer. 

"He wouldn't come."

A few of the men Ophania hired carried Maxi to the doctor. His wounds were treated promptly as soon as his coin pouch came into view. They gave him a cot to recuperate on while instructing him not to move around. For once, he was unquestioningly obedient, and meekly did as he was told. He hadn't spoken since Ophania had told him about Kilik.

***

Outside of town, at the fork in the road, Kilik still waited. Not knowing whether Maxi had lived or died. The sun had set and the moon had risen. It was only clear Maxi was not healthy enough to continue on their journey, otherwise he would surely have met up with Kilik by now. Kilik's logical side assured him he had done the right thing staying away from the marketplace. 

Nonetheless his heart still ached. 

***

The next morning, Kilik had a visitor. He hardly recognized the waitress, cleaned up, dressed in new clothes and smelling of flowers. She drove a small new cart and young, strong donkey up the road to him.

"Captain Maxi's alive," she said coldly. "I wasn't going to bother telling you, but... it isn't my place to say who he chooses as his friends."

Kilik, his heart relieved, could smile again, "Thank you for troubling yourself. You have proven your spirit is an honorable one."

"But you still aren't going to see him are you? You're just going to wait out here until he comes out?" Kilik nodded. "Then I guess you'll be waiting a while," she tossed some sacks at his feet, he opened them to find fruits, dried meat, goat's cheese, bread and water. "I said he was alive, I didn't say he was in the prime of health. I'll come out here once a day to bring you food and water."

"You are truly a kind person to do this for me."

"Not for you," she corrected, "For Captain Maxi. You were the only one he counted on in a tight spot, I couldn't let him get well only to find his friend starved to death waiting for him. Then what kind of person would I be?" She turned the cart around and headed back to town. She drove her donkey to the doctor's and asked to see Maxi.

He was lying on the cot, staring into space, rather oblivious to his surroundings. Ophania pulled a chair up to his bed.

"Kilik's still waiting for you, outside of town," she told him. Maxi didn't reply. "He's going to stay there until you're well enough to travel again. I'll see to his needs while you heal. Do you need anything Captain Maxi?"

"Just one thing," he said in quiet hatred, not looking at her, but at the cracks in the ceiling. "Someone I can actually trust to be there when I need help."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gasp! Kilik didn't help Maxi in his time of need! What will this do to their friendship? Will Maxi forgive Kilik? Will Maxi want to travel with Kilik anymore? Find out next time! Same Soul Calibur time! Same Soul Calibur channel!

Thanks for reading! Tell your friends! ^_~

::Xiantau::


	6. Friends Divided

Six days later. 

The sun had not fully risen when Kilik was stirred from his sleep by the sound of footsteps. By the faint silhouette it was obvious the early walker was none other than Maxi. Maxi didn't seem to notice Kilik and kept walking. Kilik grabbed the sack still half-filled with supplies and took Kali-Yuga in his other hand. He jogged up to Maxi.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were trying to leave without me," he said and forced a laugh. Maxi didn't deny the comment. "Did you say goodbye to Ophania?" Kilik tried again to get a response.

Silence. 

"Was she up this early?" 

Still silence. 

"It was fortunate she was there to help you when I could not."

"Don't try to smooth it over now," Maxi said in an unusually quiet tone, "Actions speak louder than words they say, and that's especially true in your case."

"Maxi... you know what happened last time..."

"Ten, fifteen minutes at most, it would have taken for you to help me beat those guys off, but no, you had to stick to your precious little vow, and I had to pay for it."

"I didn't ask to be this way! Believe me I wanted to help, but the Seed—"

"Oh, of course, it's all because of that rock in your gut. So tell me, how many minions of the underworld did you fight off while waiting for me to make a recovery from near death? Three? Five? No wait, a whole dozen?"

"Well... no... none actually."

"None. Great. Fantastic. I feel so happy I nearly died for nothing," Maxi spat bitterly. "And right after I saved _your _life to boot!"

"If you're trying to guilt trip me, it isn't working." Kilik's tone turned angry, as he ran out of patience, "I'm beginning to see the way you work. I'd be willing to bet you provoked those thugs into beating you up." Maxi's steps became shorter for a few strides, a sign that Kilik wasn't far from the truth with that accusation. Maxi lengthened his strides again, not commenting one way or the other. "And I suppose you couldn't just get enough money for the supplies we _needed _did you?" Kilik continued, "You probably had to take those guys for every cent they had! It's your own fault for being such a gluttonous, arrogant _pirate_!"

Maxi stopped walking. "Look, I've got a headache, could you just shut up for a while," he started off again, purposely avoiding Kilik's eye. 

"Shut up? I'll do better than that I won't be speaking to you at all!" Kilik moved over to the opposite side of the road. 

As the sun rose to its height in the sky, and started it's late afternoon hours, their moods were still the same. The mountains Tani had spoke of were looming ever closer. Soon, the two of them had reached the small crevice in the mountains where the toll gate was set up. Only, the gate was smashed in two by a large boulder. More boulders filled the crevice completely.

"Rock slide," the guard answered Kilik's inquiry, "Even if we had men working all day and night the path won't be clear for another three weeks."

"How are we to cross then?" Kilik asked.

"Well, depends on how much risk you like to take," the guard explained walking a few steps to the right and pointed to a road all other travelers were using. "That way will take you around the mountain range, by the looks of you, you're a strong walker, might take you ten days tops. The other way," he jabbed his thumb to the left, "you can go straight over. Take you maybe a day and half, only, the few who do take that way... well, we don't tend to see them on the other side."

__

With his injuries, we better go the long way. Kilik thought. He turned to Maxi to see if he had the same idea. He wasn't there. Kilik spotted him already starting up the mountain. _Fine, if that's how you want to play it! _Kilik thought angrily at him.

Maxi drifted in and out of Kilik's sight as they both picked their own ways among the rocks. A full moon cast down enough light for them to make it to the top of the mountain. Oddly, dense vegetation grew at the top of the peak. Maxi thought little of it, walking into the thick of it to make camp for the night. But for Kilik, something was wrong with those trees. He couldn't bring himself to go in them. He thought about telling Maxi of his fears, then thought better against it. _He'd only gripe more about the Seed and my inability to be at ease._

Kilik skirted the forest, finding a small bare place along the cliff. Below, he could see torches of the toll gate, and further away the town that had put such a void in his friendship with Maxi. Kilik settled down to meditate, but footsteps came up behind him. He glanced at Maxi. _Finally going to admit his error_, Kilik thought smugly."Well, Kali-Yuga, it seems that he's finally come to his senses," he said loudly. Maxi came up behind Kilik, who was still sitting in his meditation pose. 

He pushed Kilik over the edge of the cliff.

Kilik, stunned at the treachery, had no time to react and fell several feet to a lower, much smaller lip of rock jutting out from the smooth cliff face.

"What in the name of the great creator do you think you're doing!?!" Kilik yelled at him. Maxi looked over the edge. His expression was blank, then his face began to flatten out until it was completely devoid of any features, except for one glowing red eye in the center of the head, his skin changed from fair to sickly gray and his hands sprouted claws.

"An Imitae!" Kilik whispered with dread. It was an old story, even his old Master was not sure it was ever more than a myth. Creatures with the ability to change their appearance into any person they laid their red eye on. They took the forms of friends and comrades of unaware travelers, gaining their prey's confidence until the opportunity presented itself for the kill. No wonder the guard said so many had disappeared on this mountain, they've been attacked and eaten by those they thought were friends. The only give away to differentiate an Imitae from a human was the Imitae's inability to form a throat or vocal cords, thereby making it impossible for them to speak. 

What a time to _not _be on speaking terms with Maxi!

The Imitae still studied Kilik with it's bulbous eye. Then its flesh began to shape into feature once more. Its mottled gray skin turned fair once again, it grew out brown hair, and formed a turquoise crystal at the neck. It was turning into Kilik! Once the transformation was complete, the Imitae turned toward the forest. Towards Maxi.

"Maxi! Maxi! Watch out! That isn't me! I'm here! Maxi I need help!" he screamed as loudly as he could. No response, but how? Maxi wasn't that far in the trees. Kilik continued to yell warnings, hoping somehow Maxi would hear his calls.

Maxi thought he heard a faint voice. He listened harder, but he couldn't make it out. His senses felt numbed somehow, and the trees almost felt as if they were pressing in on him. _Probably the altitude_, he decided.

Kilik stepped through the trees and slowly approached Maxi.

"Come to apologize have you?" Maxi taunted. Kilik didn't say a word. "So you still aren't speaking to me? _Tch_, fine, all the more peace and quiet for me," he prodded. 

Kilik kept his eyes on Maxi, and sat down on the dry grass a few feet away. "Going to stare me into submission then? Go ahead, man, knock yourself out. As for me," he settled himself on the ground, "I'm going to sleep."

The Imitae, formed as Kilik watched patiently as Maxi's breathing be came slower and deeper. Once it was sure Maxi slept, it crept closer to him and let its hands relax back into their natural form, long slim fingers with claws long enough to pierce through the entire rib cage of a grown man.

Maxi mumbled in sleep and shifted position. The Imitae hesitated a few moments, but Maxi did not stir again as his chest continued to rise and fall in a steady rhythm. A long claw carefully moved the lapel of Maxi's vest aside, making the heart a clear target for the single attack that would end Maxi's life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oooh, how dastardly I am to end the chapter at such a point in the story! With Kilik stranded on the cliff face and Maxi asleep and unaware of the danger he's in, how ever will they get out of this one!?!?

O_O!

Thanks for reading! ^^


	7. Cliff Hangers

Kilik felt along the cliff edge for any sort of small crevice or foothold to climb back up, but it was not to be. The cliff wall was worn smooth by wind and rain. He looked down, but below was just as smooth and twice as steep. He'd never survive if he should fall from this ledge. _Maxi will be able to tell that creature isn't really me, _Kilik tried to cheer himself. _Of course... _I_ didn't realize it wasn't the real Maxi. _Kilik began shouting warnings once again, even though his voice had became hoarse and considerably quieter.

Ignorant to his cries, Maxi slept as the Imitae drew its hand high, ready to plunge it's claws into his flesh. 

**__**

"Prepare yourself creature! Here I come!" a voice penetrated the forest.****Maxi's eyes flew open to see something that looked like Kilik, only with claws, ready to slice his chest open. 

"Eeeegads! Kilik!?" Maxi squeaked. 

The owner of the voice appeared sword in hand, charging at the impersonator. The Imitae shrunk back, its deception discovered, it relaxed turning back to its true form. Maxi watched with a mix of horror and fascination as the face of Kilik was replaced with blankness with only that bulging eye protruding out of the head as it deflected the woman's blade with it's tough-skinned forearms. 

"Kilik! What happened to you? Did the Seed do this to you? Talk to me, mate!" Maxi pleaded with the Imitae. "Look, we'll go back to that old lady, Odaba, remember her? I'm sure she'll figure this out and bring you back, ok? Come on, Kilik, dig deep, look into your heart and all that crud! It's me, your pal, well, ok, we're not the best of friends right now, but come on! How can you forget a face like this?"

"Oh shut up, won't you!" the stranger yelled irritably as she sliced at the deadly claws.

"What are you attacking him for? That's my friend, he needs help!" Maxi restricted her sword with Soryuju. The Imitae, outnumbered and faced with this distraction took the opportunity to run. The young woman struggled free of Maxi's weapon.

"Moron! You let it escape!" She took off running after the Imitae. Maxi followed, determined not to let who he thought was Kilik die by this crazy woman's sword. Through the forest they ran one after the other. The Imitae tried its usual tricks, doubling back on the trail, swinging from the trees to leave no foots prints, but that female was wise to all its tricks. They were closing in. In an act of desperation, the Imitae headed for the cliff's edge, the only place it might be able to kill the both of them. It stopped and waited just long enough for them to catch up, but not catch it.

"There it is!" the woman said. Both the Imitae and the woman made a mad dash, sprinting with all the energy they had left. Just as the woman could have grabbed the creature's neck, it jumped above her in a high arch. As she watched the creature pass over her, the cliff's edge met her feet. She flailed her arms to keep balance. The Imitae landed behind her in just the right position to push her over the cliff.

She screamed as she fell.

Kilik had only seen her silhouette against the predawn light when he grabbed her ankle. Her weight and momentum pulled Kilik to the end of the ledge. 

She dangled over the side.

He was still sliding.

"Give me your sword!" he commanded.

"You better catch it!" she commanded back.

Moving as little as possible, the young woman tossed her sword up to him. Straining, he let one hand off her ankle to catch the sword's handle and plunge it into the side of the cliff just as he felt himself slide off the ledge.

She shrieked when she felt herself fall again, but stopped short as soon as she felt the tug of an anchor holding the two of them. Kilik gritted against the pain of the double weight that pulled against his arm.

The Imitae stuck its head over the side, watching the dangling humans. Carefully, it dug its claws into the side of the cliff, climbing down to Kilik's ledge. Delighting in the helpless position of its victims, the Imitae tauntingly scratched at Kilik's fingers gripping the sword. Kilik grunted in pain.

"Don't let go! Don't let go!" she was chanting.

"I'm sorry," Kilik said. "I can't hold on—"

A nunchaku chain was swiftly around the Imitae's neck. A small sharp twist and that neck was broken. The body fell. No one could hear it hit the bottom of the peak.

Kilik looked up, "Maxi!"

The pirate held Kali-Yuga down to the woman's reach.

"Ladies first."

She took a firm grip of the red rod, climbing up as if it were a rope. Kilik didn't let go of her ankle until he was sure Maxi had safe hold of her. Maxi and the young woman took hold of Kilik's free hand, helping him up to the ledge. Once all were safe, the sword was wrenched free and given back to the woman.

Using Maxi as a human step stool, the stranger and Kilik made it back to the top of the mountain. Kali-Yuga was used to help Maxi up. The three of them collapsed on the ground, panting hard.

"Good to see you don't have claws Kilik."

"I told you it wasn't him!" the woman said.

"Next time I want to go over a mountain; punch me," said Maxi.

"Gladly," Kilik gasped. He turned his head to the young woman, "And you? What brought you to this peak?"

She slowly closed her eyes. "A good intention gone wrong," she said finally. Maxi looked over at Kilik, his expression saying _What kind of answer is that?_

Kilik smiled, "I'm grateful for it then. Otherwise we would all be dead. I'm Kilik. That is my friend, Maxi."

"My name is Xianghua."

***

The sun rose, sending beams of light to warm the travelers resting on the mountain's peak. Kilik awoke and took deep cleansing breaths, glad to be rid of all the nights troubles. Maxi stretched and yawned loudly. Xianghua had already been up for some time it seemed. The only sign that she had been there at all was a small patch of flattened grass where she had slept.

"She's gone then?" Maxi asked.

"I suppose so," Kilik sighed.

"Good riddance. She seemed kind of bossy to me—"

"Uh, Maxi?" Xianghua had come out of the forest.

"Not to mention kind of on the dumb side—"

"Maxi?" She walked up behind Maxi.

"She wasn't that great of a swordswoman either—"

"Maaaxi!"

"What is it? Sheesh, you keep interuppting me!"

"She's also right behind you," Kilik smiled wrily.

"_What?!" _Maxi quickly turned around. With the morning sun shining, the men saw the sword carrier was late teens, maybe twenty. Her skin was fair, her hair dark and short. She wore a Chinese styled blouse, with large bell sleeves, her legs were covered down to the knee with form fitting shorts. Her sword was sheathed, a blue tassel swinging at the end of the handle. In one arm was a small pile of berries and wild fruits. In the other hand was a large rotten plum.

"So, go on, I'm bossy, stupid, unskilled, what else, Maxi?" she said in a musical tone.

"Too nice of a girl to throw rotten fruit?" Maxi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

__

Splat!!

"Wrong again!" she smiled and giggled triumphantly. "Here Kilik," she tossed him a mango, "eat up, we've got a long walk to get off this mountain."

Maxi wiped rotten plum from his eyes. "So I guess this means you're sticking around with us, ay?" he said icily. Xianghua's hand snatched another plum.

"Which is perfect, just great!" Maxi stammered. Xianghua giggled. 

"You're so funny!" She tossed the plum to him.

Maxi took a big bite, and swallowed the sweet fruit joyfully.

"By the way, I think there's a worm in that one," Xianghua said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Xianghua is finally here! And I actually completed a chapter without a cliff hanger ending! But it doesn't end here, lots of fun and torment in future chapters! 

^_^ Thanks for Reading! ^_^

****

**Update**: Romea has informed me of an error I made: Xianghua isn't in her early twenties when she first meets Kilik and Maxi, she's only supposed to be 16! With a 4 year difference from the SCII profile, that would mean Kilik is 19 at this time, and Maxi 24. However, since I've already described Maxi as being 28 and I have some plans that would just work out a lot better if they were all a smidgen older, I'm going to just leave their ages according to the SCII profiles.

Hope this doesn't subtract from the enjoyment you get out of the fic. ^^; Thanks for the heads up, Romea! I appreciate it. ^^


	8. The Seed Draws Out Mud

Xianghua lead the way down the mountain, singing in Chinese the whole time. He voice was well cultured in song, happy and clear. Even Maxi didn't ask her to stop, despite his not being able to understand all the lyrics. His seaman's knowledge of Chinese picked up in the trade routes was fine for bartering cargo fees, but far from complete. Kilik seemed especially comforted by the singing, slowly rocking his head in time with the tune as they walked. Maxi tapped Kilik's shoulder to get his attention.

"Can you understand what she's singing about?"

"Yes, I grew up in China."

"That must be some kind of song to put you in a good mood," he stated. 

"It's a child's song. A rhyme to help learn the numbers and simple math," Kilik grinned at the sight of Maxi's skeptical face.

"Math?" Maxi repeated. "You're grinnin' over math? You wouldn't be putting me on, would you?" His voice dropped to a whisper, "Is she really singing about unbridled passion? Lovers meeting at midnight?" Kilik shook his head grinning at his friend's ever amorous imagination. 

"Truthfully, it is a song for children. I heard, and sang it many times in boyhood. My sister, Xianglian, taught it to me."

The two young men returned their attention to the road they walked. Downhill was certainly a welcome change from the climbing they had done to get up the dangerous peak. Xianghua knew the paths incredibly well, never hesitating between two different roads. By nightfall, they had reached the foot of the mountain.

The three of them gazed out at the land ahead. A large moon lit the land, it was quite flat, the horizon only interrupted by an occasional black silhouette of a tree. Exhausted, the three settled for the night with little more than mumbles of "Sleep well" said before they began their dreams.

Perhaps the heavy sleep was from exhaustion, perhaps it was from something else. Whatever its cause, it was unfortunate timing for our travelers. Dark forces were no strangers to these lands, even the Imitae had long ago fled to the peaks in fear of the shadowed elements that claimed many lives. For many years it had lay dormant, indifferent to those that trod the land in ignorance. But now, there was that pulse; a fragment buried in human flesh calling out the maliciousness of this soil...

***

"What happened?! Where are we?!" Xianghua's shrieks quickly awakened the other two. They ran to where she stood, and stared where she stared. The flat open land they had seen the night prior was gone. Instead there was a thick tangle of twisted trees choked by vines, decomposing shrubbery carpeted the ground, pools bubbling gray mud were scattered between the trees, releasing foul smelling gas into the muggy air.

"I don't understand..." Kilik murmured, "How did we get here?" Maxi turned around, gazing at the mountain that still stood tall behind them.

"We haven't moved, there's the mountain we just came down!"

"Then, this swamp has manifested itself in the night..." Kilik thought out loud. 

Xianghua suddenly looked very determined and walked a few steps forward.

"You mean, we gotta go through that!?" Maxi whined.

"What else do you suggest? Go back over the mountain and then around it? Fly over this swamp maybe? Wait for it to burn to the ground?" Xianghua shouted back.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic about it," he pouted as Kilik and himself followed Xianghua into the depths of this boggy marshland.

Progress was slow, they picked their steps carefully, keeping their fingers crossed that they stayed in a straight line and weren't wandering around in circles. Did one hour pass or several? It was hard to tell with the sky filtered by a canopy of black leaves.

Xianghua stopped a moment to empty a rock from her shoe as the two men picked their way forward. She balanced on one foot as she wrestled her shoe off. The gray mud bubbled near her. Her balance began to give way, she hopped sideways to adjust, but the ground was unusually slick. She fell with a _sploosh _into the gray mud pool.

"Eeeew!" She screamed in irritation as she started to climb out. Maxi began laughing, while Kilik tried his best to hold a straight face. "Just keep on laughing, pirate! You'll have reason to cry as soon as I get out of this— hey!" Xianghua suddenly began sinking into the goop. "It's pulling me down!" The men began running towards her immediately. Xianghua reached for her sword, but she was pulled down until her shoulders were nearly submerged. "Hurry!"

"Grab her!" Maxi said, quickly laying on his stomach to reach into the muck, blindly searching for her arms to grab hold of. Her ears were submerged now, her breath became quick and panicky. 

"I'll get you out!" Kilik promised, "Calm down, take a deep breath, Xianglian!"

Xianghua's head sunk under the mud. 

**__**

"Xianglian!" Kilik took off his coat, "Give me your sash!" he demanded. Maxi took his sash off, a little astounded that Kilik could speak so fierce. He handed it to Kilik, and watched him tie one end of the sash to his own mirrored belt, and the other end around his coat's tattered hem. He tossed the collar of the coat to Maxi, "Whatever you do, don't let go." With that said, Kilik plunged into the mud head first trusting Maxi to hold the cloth rope steady. It took a great amount of Maxi's strength to hold the lifeline.

"Come on..." Maxi breathed, "Hurry up!" A jerk on the line made Maxi lose his balance for a moment, but with some struggling, he managed to anchor his footing on some tree roots. Two very muddy heads finally surfaced, gasping for the odorous air they had shunned only a few hours before. Maxi reeled his friends in as they worked to regain solid ground beneath their feet. When they were clear of the mud pit, the two collapsed, breathing hard. Xianghua had landed on her side, and stayed very still.

"Are you all right, Xianglian?" Kilik gently rolled Xianghua on her back and wiped the mud from her face. Her eyes opened and she nodded.

"I'm alive," her brows pinched together for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Kilik asked immediately.

"Maybe there's some mud in my ears, but I could have sworn you called me 'Xianglian'." Kilik's gaze dropped to the jewel, faintly shining despite the coating of mud at his throat.

"Did I?" he replied without making eye contact. "Forgive me, Xiang_hua_."

"Xianglian... isn't that the name of that sister you were talking about?" Maxi asked lightly as he retied his sash around his middle. "You never struck me as the type to have a sister, he mused. Kilik's face became slightly pained.

"She was my sister in all ways but blood." his eyes closed for a moment as if he were focusing on a memory just beyond his reach. When he opened them once more, the amber eyes lifted to Xianghua. "I can't help but think of her when I see you. Perhaps you do not look exactly as I remember her, but your Chi feels like hers."

"You talk of her as if she's gone," she said quietly.

"She is. I killed her."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, finally chapter 8 is here! Probably the last update for this month, so,

****

Season's Greetings and Happy New Year Everyone!! ^_^


	9. Xianglian

Tall quiet mountains skirted with mist set the back drop. In the midst of the budding trees a temple stood, modest and honorable. Plain stone, against plain wood, each piece assembled with such loving care as if that alone would make it withstand a hundred lifetimes. It was a serene place in which the highest commitment would yield the reward of being one with the whole of the universe. Only those with complete dedication of mind, body and spirit dwelt in this little known structure of deepest reverence. Along with peaceful studies of the scribe, healer, gardener and monk, there was the another endeavor of knowledge of oneself through the mastery of combat. 

Deep in the surrounding forest, in a clearing of bamboo, two warriors bowed to each other. One was a young man, brown hair cut short, naked to the waist, wearing free moving blue-violet trousers. He face was completely serious as he brought the nimble, polished wooden rod to its ready position. 

The other was a young woman. Cascading black hair tied back into a high ponytail, her legs were bare, save for the cropped pants ending mid-thigh. Her chest was wrapped tightly with a length of cloth covered by a tunic which was loose and free flowing, sleeves tied back to her elbows. She maneuvered a rod also, displaying flowering movements with little effort. She was smiling.

He ran towards her, bringing the rod with cracking force on the ground where she had stood. Yes, she had dodged barely, a smile still teasing his effort. Another sweep of his rod was blocked and reflected back at him. On the rebound he returned, swing the rod out wide in a horizontal sweep that would have made contact with her ribs, but again, she was a hair faster than he jumping over the swing, over him, landing a hand on his shoulder to spring off of and land behind him unscathed. 

She went for the attack this time, it took ever bit of agility he had to side step her rod's path. She got a good hit in, thrusting the end of the pole into the center of his chest. It knocked his breath away. His efforts redoubled as he played defense, putting in whatever counter-attacks he could. She began a vertical attack, he moved to block, but she changed in mid-swing! Instead of catching the attack above his head, he felt her heel kick at his ankles. He fell flat on his back. The rod came cutting through the air again, spearing the ground, landing no more than an inch from his head. He breathed hard looking up at the victor. The trail breeze of the rod finally caught up, momentarily cooling his face.

He broke into a wry grin, "Five out of five. No wonder they call you 'The Undefeatable'."

"Just because I wear this," she pulled at a chain under her tunic, revealing a small turquoise crystal, "Doesn't mean I'm undefeatable, Kilik." She gave him a hand up and reclaimed her rod. It had marked her victory with a small hole in the ground. "I just happened to win the tournament and gain the title of Dvapara-Yuga Guardian." She began to walk home towards the temple. "Who knows, one day you might be the one to win it and guard Dvapara-Yuga, and all its powers to absorb evil forces." Kilik took his rod in hand and followed her out of the bamboo forest.

"The only way that would happen is if... if something bad happened to you," he stopped and looked at her, his eyes shining with that sorrowful thought. "I would not want that for anything in the world, Xianglian." She laughed and playfully wrapped her arm around Kilik's sweaty shoulders hugging his neck.

"Always so serious, little brother!" she rubbed her knuckles lightly into his brow, "Lighten up! Come on, I'll race you to the bath house!" She started running. 

"Wait! Xianglian! You're taking a head start! That's not fair!" he shouted as he tried to catch up. By the time they reached the temple, they were breathing hard and caught up in fits of laughter. 

"I win!" Kilik shouted as Xianglian's fingers touched the pillar a split second after his. The Master of the Temple saw them and smiled at their exuberance for life. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Master!" Kilik gulped and at once was stiff and formal, bowing deeply to elderly man. Xianglian was not so stiff, still suppressing a smile as she did the same.

Master nodded his head and released them from their ridged stances, though Kilik was still standing as straight as his rod. The old monk smiled with all his years of wrinkles moving over his face.

"Ahh, another hard lesson for our Foundling?" the old Master mused. "How is he coming?"

"He nearly triumphed over me today," Xianglian said proudly, "My heart never had a chance to beat twice in one spot."

"Good, very good. His training has progressed so rapidly since you began taking his training into your own hands, Xianglian."

"Thank you Master."

"Off to the bath house with you both," he smiled, gesturing them away. The two of them bowed again to the Master and walked around the temple to the back. The bath house was small, near the mountain's stream. It had two rooms, separated by a stone wall a small opening at the top to release excess steam. They filled their respective tubs with the cold water, then added hot stones from the fire to heat it to a desirable temperature. As they often did, Kilik and Xianglian continued their conversations despite the nearly solid wall that separated them.

"You weren't lying were you? When you told Master I nearly beat you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't lie to Master! He always finds out anyway," she added. "You're a strong warrior, Kilik. You don't need me to tell you that. You've been exceeding your peers for years, it would have been needless to hold you to the normal regiment. But I think I was far happier than you were when Master first announced he would allow me to train you."

"I was a little embarrassed at the time," Kilik confessed, "I couldn't help but think maybe I was getting undeserved special treatment."

"Special treatment? Whatever for?" Xianglian's voice was mixed with her splashing tub water.

"Because... I was found by Master when I was an infant. The poor little orphan boy that needed something to give him an edge on life. Better training than the others who came here away from their families by choice. Maybe I was getting special treatment because, because... they already had so much more than I did."

"You've got family!" Xianglian protested splashing loudly, "Me! Remember the ceremony?" 

Kilik thought back to when his years on this earth had only totaled five. Even though the students of Ling-Sheng Su addressed one another as 'brother' and 'sister' in the temple, Xianglian had prepared a "secret ceremony" to bind herself and Kilik as true siblings. The ceremony had been little more than drawing all over his face with bits of cool ash and chanting some incantation Xianglian made up as they both touched a small pond frog she had caught only an hour before. It was nothing more then silly child's play, but Kilik had believed it with all his heart. 

"You touched the Magic Family Frog!" Xianglian insisted, dumping a small bucket of water on her soaped hair. "If you're thinking of being an only child again, you'll have that frog to reckon with." He suddenly felt calmer knowing Xianglian still honored what that ceremony had started so many years ago.

Once dry and dressed, Kilik and Xianglian tended to their other studies, writing out the foundational principles of the secret Ling-Sheng Su Rod Techniques. The ink and brush glided over the rice paper. On Kilik's rice paper at any rate. Xianglian wasn't the calligrapher that Kilik was, she hesitated too long and a drop of ink dripped on her paper as she nearly finished.

"That's all I need!" she whispered fiercly as she started again on a fresh length of paper. 

"Wrist," Kilik whispered when the Calligraphy master, Brother Lubai, had his back turned. "You're too tight in your wrist. Keep your shoulder strong and the wrist fluid."

"Silence is golden, Brother Kilik," an irritated voice anounced to the room. His one warning, next would be punishment. One by one the others finished and left until it was only Kilik, Xianglian and Sister Xiu. Kilik's work became increasingly slower as Xianglian struggled to finish before the dinner gong rang. It rang just as Sister Xiu finished.

Lubai looked over Xianglian's shoulder, seeing she had several kanji characters to go. Kilik had only one left to write. "It seems you two will be missing the evening meal," he stated as he left. "You will not leave until you are finished. And Brother Kilik, if I should suspect two brushes on Sister Xianglian's scroll, I shall have to tell the Master."

"Yes, Brother Lubai," Kilik said evenly.

When Lubai's footsteps had faded, Xianglian risked speaking at a normal level. 

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"Purposfully not finish until I do. No point in both of us going hungry."

"What kind of brother would I be to leave my sister as the only one to miss eveing meal? Plus it's the one thing I can beat you at. I rather enjoy seeing you suffer occasionally. Don't overload your brush" he gestured to her thick stroke spreading ink too far. She made a move to paint ink on his face. "Hey! Watch it! I'm just kidding you know!" They laughed until Kilik's stomach grumbled. Kilik cleared his throat to try to mask the sound, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Thanks, Kilik," Xianglian said with feeling.

After their scrolls were completed, Kilik and Xianglian walked crossed the courtyard to the dormitory. The night sky was deep blue and soft with stars carelessly twinkiling. Kilik looked up at the half moon lighting the courtyard in silvery light.

No, not silver... green light?

"Look Xianglian, what is that?" A strange light covered the sky. A sickly green, garish color. Everyone in the temple was waking up to see such an odd sight. The courtyard quickly filled.

"What is all this?" the Master came out as well, "What could this mean for the world?" As Brother Lubai came and stood to view this abnormality for himself, he suddenly drew a dagger from his sleeve.

Master fell to the ground bleeding over the courtyard stones.

"Master!" Xianglian ran to him, then she saw the blade in Lubai's hand. Lubai made a frenzied slash at her. "Stop this Lubai! It's me! Xianglian! I'm your temple sister!" There was a scream from the other side of the courtyard, then another and another. 

What was going on? 

Sister Xiu attacked Brother Yang, severing his windpipe. Lubai was struck down by Brother Li's swift kicks. Knives, shurikens, rods, bar fists, scratching fingernails, it was a senseless all out killing spree. Xianglian fought off the attacks as gently as she could, immobilizing her former comrades without taking their lives. Where was Kilik? Surely he wasn't apart of this madness! 

She caught a glimpse of him, being forced to roof by five crazed brothers. She ran towards them, dodging assaults. She gained access to the adjoingin roof and saw the stand off between Kilik and the five brothers. She began to move to offer her aid to him, and then she saw him kill them all.

It was so fast, so decisive, lethal attacks took them down before they had a chance to touch Kilik.

"Kilik!" She screamed, "What are you doing?!" He turned to her, his head lolling to one side. He stared at her as if he were trying to read a foreign language. A roar sounded in the sky. Something resembling a shooting star came towards them; towards Kilik!

"Kilik! Move!" Xianglian ordered. He looked at her strangely and took a step towards her, dagger in hand. He stepped right into the path of that meteor. The impact blasted him off the roof into the pack of fighting monks. She could see the burning hole it had made in his flesh to enter his body.

"Kilik? Kilik!" She dropped herself down off the roof clumsily with her one healthy arm. He was breathing! "**Kilik!**" He stood up, head lowered, his bangs covering his eyes. The blood lustful monks stepped closer to him, challenging him.

Xianglian was horror-struck, paralyzed by the sight of blood and dismembered body parts flying across the courtyard at Kilik's doing. He had killed the remaining brothers and sisters. He and Xianglian were the only living things in this temple. Xianglian had a feeling that would not be the case for long.

Kilik's line of sight zeroed in on Xianglian. He took a spear from one of the fallen and started towards her. Xianglian couldn't bring herself to hurt him; she ran.

__

Why?... Why? Why? Why? **Why?!** The thought was synchronized with every foot fall echoing in the halls. _Why was this strange light here? Why was everyone killing friends and comrades? Why didn't that burning rock kill Kilik? Why was she not affected by this madness?_ The small turquoise crystal slipped under her tunic as she ran, its cold edges meeting her sweaty flesh._ Dvapara-Yuga? _

Was that why she was spared? It must be, it was the only thing different from her temple brothers and sisters and herself. It had powers, absorbing qualities. It absorbed **evil **forces. This was indeed a work of evil. The blood spilt across these peaceful grounds lingered in her nostrils. 

The main hall was full of bodies and tainted weapons. It was there that Kilik cut her off, whirling his spear with all deft lethal intentions. He advanced, striking at her head, shoulder, stomach and ankles. She was dodging, but only just. His eyes were strange, far away, nothing like they were supposed to be. 

Dvapara-Yuga swayed on its leather cord as she moved with all speed that she could muster. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she looked at Kilik, that little boy she had grown up with and truly loved as a brother. Looked at what he had become, a mindless mass murderer enforced by unholy influences. Who knows if he would stop his killing spree with her? He may leave the mountain and attack all manner of innocent life in his path. She had no other choice but to fight him to the death.

He thrust the spear forward.

She forced herself to remain in one place.

The head of sharpened metal pierced her torso, spilling blood across the belly of her tunic. With a scream embodying all her determination she shoved her body down the spear's shaft. _He's too good, I would never get close enough otherwise... _was her last conscious thought as_ s_he removed Dvapara-Yuga and slipped it over his head. Slowly Kilik's eyes became human again, with tears forming as he focused on the spear piercing through Xianglian and her blood on his hands. He knelt by her and supported her upper body in the most comfortable way she could be given the situation.

"Did I do this?" Kilik whispered to her.

"You didn't, brother. That did." Kilik examined his torso, there was something in it. With a grimacing face, he stuck his fingers in the bloodied hole to remove the rock and suddenly felt as it he were burning all over.

"Don't... it's useless to remove it. Even the light it put across the sky drove our temple brothers and sister to madness. They're all dead Kilik. You are the only one to protect the Sacred Three."

"What about you?" 

"It's too late for me. I will go crazy as they all did. There is only one Dvapara-Yuga. You must wear it always and live on."

"Only one..." Kilik repeated, realizing that Xianglian had worn it first. She let him kill her so that he could live! Kilik shut his eyes , squeezing the tears onto her head.

"You can't leave me. I need you with me Xianglian, I'll save you. I promise I'll save you."

Xianglian's eyes turned to little more than green marbles, devoid of any love, or pain or hate. A mindless killing machine. Her blood was still trickling down the spear shaft, she had lost so much, but that didn't matter to her anymore. Her hand sought out an abandoned dagger. Kilik saw her and continued to hold her as if she were still his loving sister, still comforting her with words that she could no longer hear.

Her arm shaking, she lifted the blade close enough to slit his cheek. Even as she cut his skin, he held onto her and did not flinch or try to stop her. Her time had come. Too much of her blood was on the floor now. Her hand slipped, the dagger flicked up ending the wound on Kilik's face, and clattered on the floor.

***

"I set fire to the temple after I had collected Kali-Yuga and the Mirrored Sash," he finished as he untied Maxi's sash from his coat. "I the only one left on this earth who knows the arts of Ling-Sheng Su Temple." 

Xianghua and Maxi had been completely silent while Kilik told shared such painful memories. He was the most composed of them all, giving them a wry smile.

"I'm sorry. I've depressed you both." He stood up, brushing dried mud off his arms and upper body. He gave them a wry smile. "Come, let us get out of here and find a bath shall we?"

"I'm all for that!" Maxi shouted, though not quite to his vigorous standards. He followed Kilik, with Xianghua bringing up the rear. Tears were tracing paths down her muddied face.

~*~*~*~

Ooooh, longer chapter this time! Everybody still awake? In case some are thinking _"Hey wait, didn't Kilik go unconscious and wake up in a hermit's house and not ever know he had killed Xianglian until he found the crystal around his neck?"_

Well.... **_yeah_**. If you want to be technical. =p

My explanation for this crime? Well I was afraid of taking too much time with Kilik's **past **since this is supposed to be about the **present **with Xianghua and Maxi. So, some things got tweaked... hope you keep reading! ^_^;;

~Xiantau


	10. Hot Springs Siren

"Can you see anything?" Kilik called up into the trees.

Xianghua took hold of another gnarled branch and poked her head above the canopy. She was met with the afternoon sun and blue skies. The black of the canopy stretched on for a quarter mile or so. "Yes, we're almost through!" she yelled down to her companions. "Just a bit further."

"Then get down here and let's get out of this place!" Maxi shouted. A few agile maneuvers soon had Xianghua's feet back on the ground. The three of them continued to head west, hopefully to the border of the monstrous forest that had nearly claimed the lives of Xianghua and Kilik with it's bubbly mud pits. A few final hours walking in the dreary place was rewarded with light at the end of path. The trio stepped out of the closeness of the trees, into the open rolling countryside.

Maxi took a deep breath of fresh air and shaded his eyes against the sun. "Well, this looks far more pleasant, eh mates? Not so much as a mud puddle for miles."

Xianghua picked at the dried mud in her hair. "I don't suppose, there's any sight of a bathhouse?"

"Not yet, but there must be some place to clean up further along," Kilik said optimistically. 

"Not more walking!" Maxi whined. "Come on, let's just camp out for the night and start tomorrow, huh?"

"Tired already? I guess Sailors just aren't made for long distance, eh?" Xianghua smiled mischievously, starting off at a brisk pace.

"I won't be outdone by a landlubber! Especially not a girl landlubber!" Maxi yelled indignantly and jogged to catch up with her.

"Gotta do better than that, Cap'n No-Beard!" Xianghua teased and broke into a run. Kilik shook his head and began to walk after them. 

A while later, nearly at the peak of a tall hill, he found both Maxi and Xianghua resting their hands on their knees, panting hard. Kilik walked up to them calmly.

"So... who won?" He asked in his own dry humor. The two of them gave dirty looks as they struggled to regain their breath. "Hope you guys still have some stamina left, because I don't plan to stop here." He started over the hill, then stopped at its highest point. Without a word, he suddenly held Kali-Yuga in fighting stance and began running.

Maxi and Xianghua exchanged looks and both started struggling their way up the hill. By the time they reached the top, they could see Kilik wielding Kali-Yuga, driving back a humongous centipede. An overturned wagon was not far from the battle. Hitched to the wagon, an ox was laying on its side, its blood spreading across the dirt. The centipede was not easily frightened and attempted several attacks on Kilik. Seeing their friend in danger, Xianghua and Maxi soon forgot their fatigue and drew their weapons, joining Kilik as fast as they could.

The Centipede reared its head, resembling a cobra that is ready to strike. Kilik's focus was unwavering as he maneuvered Kali-Yuga. Maxi came from behind and let Soryuju strike the hard shell of the monster.

"Force his head down!" Xianghua called out, "All I need is a clear slice." Kilik nodded. 

"Maxi!" he called, "draw its attention!"

Maxi didn't hesitate and took a firm hold of one of the hundreds of legs with his left hand. With a heavy down swing of Soryuju, the leg snapped off. The centipede gave a shrill cry and turned on Maxi. As the back was exposed to Kilik, he pole-vaulted landing his feet on the Centipede head. As he forced the front end to meet the dry dust, Xianghua was ready with her blade. It no sooner hit the ground than its head was severed from its long body, spraying green guts all over the three of them. The body lashed wildly for a few more moments before settling into death.

Xianghua replaced her sword. "We did it!" she said and turned smiling towards Kilik, but he was already gone, instead he was kneeling by the overturned wagon.

"It's all right, you can come out now," he said extending a hand.

"What's that all about?" Maxi muttered to Xianghua. The two of them looked on as a graceful hand came out of the wagon's shadow and took hold of Kilik's. Out stepped a very beautiful young woman.

"Ah, so she's what it was about," Maxi said striding forward. "Hello." he said with all the suave he could muster.

"Hello," she said back, "thank you for rescuing me,... er, what might I call you by?"

"Anything you want, darling creature," he oozed.

Give me a break. Xianghua thought disgusted. She isn't that pretty. Well... maybe she is. Xianghua thought, suddenly a bit resentful, as she studied that smooth flawless skin and perfectly combed red hair that hung all the way to the stranger's mid thigh. I never could get my hair to grow that long, She thought enviously. Her clothes seemed perfect too, not a wrinkle out of place, not even a smear of dirt despite the scuffle that had just happened moments before.

"Thank you all so much, but please, I must go before it gets much darker." The young woman started passed Kilik then suddenly collapsed. Kilik and Maxi both caught her before she hit the ground. Xianghua got another wave of nausea.

"Are you all right?" the men asked in unison.

"Oh it's nothing," she insisted batting her large bright blue eyes, "I think I may have hurt my foot, but the wagon is still in once piece."

"Your ox has been killed, I'm afraid there's no way for you to get home with only a wagon," Kilik said in a pitch quite lower then Xianghua was used to hearing.

"Please don't worry about me, I'll find a way."

"We can pull it," Maxi offered. "You can't weigh much, we'll have you home in no time."

"What!?" Xianghua shouted. She was ignored.

"I couldn't let you do that..." the girl said flirtingly.

"We won't take no for an answer. Come on, Kilik help me get this wagon right side up." Xianghua watched in disbelief as Maxi and Kilik scrambled about to unhitch the slain ox, turn the wagon right side up, place the girl in the driver's seat and each take hold of the wagon shafts themselves. 

"You never told us your name," Kilik gazed up at the lovely girl.

"Jezzel. My name is Jazzel." 

Xianghua still stood at the head of the slain centipede, looking on with a disapproving expression at her male traveling partners. Her arms were folded coldly across her body, but no one seemed to notice her darkening mood.

"Come on Xianghua!" Kilik called to her, smiling. Her heart softened a bit. Maybe they were just helping someone in distress. At least they're letting me ride in the wagon too. She thought, jogging up to the wagon. She put a foot on the top of the back wheel about to climb a board.

"You can help push from behind," Maxi said with an empty-headed smile spread all over his face. The two began pulling the wagon, not really taking note if Xianghua did as Maxi said or not. She ended up walking beside the cart, suspiciously studying Jazzel.

"Why are you out here all by your self in the first place?" Xianghua blurted. Jezzel remained sweet and graceful despite the attacking tone of Xianghua's voice.

"My sister is ill. Our parents have long since passed. I'm the only one left to maintain our humble way of life. I gather wild berries this time of year, and sell them in the marketplace."

"Yeah, so quit asking stupid questions," Maxi said. Suddenly he felt a small pebble pinging off the back of his head.

"Hey! Why you—!" He stopped as soon as he noticed Xianghua threateningly tossing and catching a bigger rock in one hand.

"Yes, Maxi?"

"Nothing," he said and looked up at Jezzel who giggled. Suddenly it looked as if Maxi forgot he was in any pain at all. Xianghua glared at Jezzel. Something's not right with her... Xianghua thought to herself, clasping the handle of her sword for reassurance.

Jezzel's cottage was indeed humble. Outside, there lay a barren vegetable garden, a thin nanny goat tethered to a post, and a small well with a bucket that had a poorly mended handle. Inside, there was one main room with three smaller rooms branching off, but the doorways were obscured by a length of cloth pinned at the crossbar of the doorframe. Many lumpy feather pillows and thread bare blankets substituted for furniture in this main room. A black pot was simmering over glowing embers in the corner. A person lay on the floor, wrapped in bandages and covered with blankets. She had a desperate look in her eye.

Jezzel walked over to her this girl and placed one of her fair hands across the bandaged forehead. Xianghua thought she saw this bandaged person's face become pained at this gesture. 

"You're so cold, it must be getting worse," Jezzel said softly. "This is my sister I spoke of," she said to rest of the company, "her name is Luthira, but sometimes... sometimes she does not know that. Sometimes she doesn't know where she is or who I am. Her sickness takes her mind on occasion. It seems to happen more and more frequently these days," she said laying another blanket over her sister.

"My sympathies for your misfortune," Kilik said, to which Maxi somewhat lamely added "Same here."

"Thank you, but my! What poor hospitality I've shown you. You must be aching for a bath. I'm afraid you have to draw water from the well a half bucket at a time, or else the handle may break. I have soap in the back shed, but the tub leaks, so you have to hurry, and there's no wood to heat the water—"

"Leaking cold water and soap? You call that a bath!?" Xianghua interrupted loudly. "We were better off in the mud pits! At least they were warm!" Maxi's hand slapped over her mouth before she could say anything more.

"Don't pay attention to her, her mind gets taken on occasion too. Ouch!! See? She's crazy enough to bite me!" Maxi forced a laugh as he wrestled Xianghua out the door. 

"She's really quite grateful," Kilik said very unconvincingly. Jezzel giggled.

"Xianghua has a lot of spirit. I would probably have said the same thing, only I wasn't finished. You see, there's hot spring just a short walk down the east path. After you get the mud off, you can have a relaxing soak in some proper hot water."

"Sounds wonderful," Kilik smiled.

"Oh, before you go," she started, as she stepped into one of the smaller rooms for a moment. When she returned she carried three bundles of clothes. "Some of my father's old clothes, I doubt they'll be a perfect fit, but I keep them clean. Also one of my spare dresses for Xianghua. Kilik took the clothes with thanks and reluctantly left Jezzel's company to rejoin Maxi and Xianghua. How unsurprising to find them arguing.

"Geez, you didn't have to bite me!" Maxi whispered harshly, shaking the pain out of his hand.

"You were the one that was suffocating me in the first place!"

"Quiet! Both of you! If we don't start drawing water now, we won't be able to get to the hot springs before dark."

"Did you say hot springs?" Maxi asked dreamily. Kilik nodded and repeated the information Jezzel gave him and passed out the clean clothes. No more motivation was needed for Maxi, he took off for the well and happily began to draw water. Kilik was about to help him when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Kilik, do you place any value on women's intuition?" Kilik cocked his head with curiosity at her sudden downtrodden expression and strange inquiry.

"Why would you ask me such a thing as that, Xianghua?"

"Please Kilik, don't try to change the subject. If I told you I had a bad feeling about this place and I wanted to camp in the woods, instead of here, what would think?"

"I'd think it would be a lot colder under the trees than under a roof. Besides, how could you possibly get any bad feelings here? Jezzel is a delightful woman with much hardship and few guests, that's all." Xianghua's face turned bitter. Kilik grinned and continued. "I think that maybe it's not so much women's intuition as it is women's competition."

"What?! You think I'm jealous?" 

Kilik just smiled.

"You do think I'm jealous!" Without another word Kilik patted Xianghua's head and started off to join Maxi. Xianghua was about to yell something insulting at his back, but couldn't get the words out. Am I jealous? Jezzel certainly hadn't done much to be labeled 'life threatening'. The only crime she had committed was to take all of Maxi and Kilik's attention. Ohmigosh, I am! Xianghua mentally groaned. She plopped herself down on a stump as she watched Maxi and Kilik scramble to fill the tub before it all leaked out again. Kilik came out for the last time to wait for his turn as Maxi cleaned himself up first. Xianghua really didn't feel like facing Kilik's accusations of jealousy again and returned to the house.

Luthira was sleeping soundly, no sign of discomfort at all. Jezzel was tending to the black pot, stirring it occasionally. Xianghua took a deep breath. She wasn't about to be thought jealous of Jezzel or any other woman. An apology would make Kilik dismiss his thought of her being jealous. "I'm sorry for yelling like that earlier," she said.

Jezzel set the lid back on the pot and turned to her guest. "Oh, don't worry about that, I don't get offended very easily. I admire your ability to speak your mind."

Xianghua smiled politely and turned to leave. Couldn't Jezzel even take an apology without laying on the sugary sweetness so thick? Xianghua stepped back out into the late afternoon air, noticing it was Maxi outside the bath shed now, wearing a pair of unfamiliar pants and pulling on an oversized faded blue shirt. Kilik must be taking his turn then. Xianghua looked down at Jezzel's dress, disgusted. "I'd rather wear poison oak," she grumbled and tossed the garment on the stump.

Kilik stepped out of the shed a while after, dressed similarly to Maxi in some brown pants and loose white shirt. His teeth chattered a bit as he said "It's all your Xianghua."

Xianghua undressed quickly as the water leaked out onto the wood floorboards. She bit her lip as she submerged herself. The water wasn't just cold, but icy as she forced herself to scrub the mud off. Her skin was getting red with raw cold as she then dunked and scrubbed her own clothes in the water. She wrung them out as dry as she could, and dressed again. When she came out in wet clothes, Maxi couldn't help but say,

"Are you crazy?"

"You're the one that said my mind gets taken at times!" Xianghua spat at him, "Wouldn't want you to be called a liar," she shuddered, her lips turning blue.

"But you're going to catch your death of cold! Where's the dress Jezzel...?"

Before Maxi could finish he noticed Kilik's large silent movements of a throat being slit and violent head shaking. Maxi shut his mouth.

Kilik fetched a blanket from inside and gave it to Xianghua. She wrapped it around herself as they started off for the hot springs.

Thankfully it was a short walk, just as Jezzel had claimed. Several small pools gave off steam invitingly. Maxi and Kilik took a separate pool, leaving their clothes dry on the rocks. Xianghua headed to the other side, and slid into the hot water. The silent bliss of being warm and clean passed time quickly. The sun was just barely lighting the tops of the trees now.

"We better head back," Xianghua called loudly to Maxi and Kilik. There wasn't any answer. "Hey! Did you hear me? We better head back to the cottage if you intend on staying there tonight!"

Still no answer.

Xianghua carefully stepped out of the hot spring and pulled her clothes on. She walked back around, towards Kilik and Maxi's pools. "You better be decent, cause I'm coming!" she warned, and covered her eyes with her hand anyway. When there was still no answer, she risked one eye open at a squint.

The water was undisturbed and tranquil. The clothes on the rocks were gone. 

Kilik and Maxi were no longer there.

*~*~*~*~

Is Xianghua's jealousy bringing out misplaced suspicion of Jezzel? Or is Jezzel more than she seems? And what happened to Maxi and Kilik anyway?

All shall be answered in the next chapter! Thanks for reading. ^___^

~Xiantau


	11. Silenced Siren

Chapter 11

"Silenced Siren"

It took a moment for Xianghua to absorb the sight of the empty hot spring. Kilik and Maxi couldn't have been kidnapped, they were both fine warriors and wouldn't be taken quietly against their will. It had been completely silent the entire time she was soaking away the cold, hadn't it? She would have heard something of a scuffle.

Would they have left without her? _Maxi might, _Xianghua thought while imagining the pirate having a good laugh over her confusion. Kilik was not known to take part in such foolishness. If he had returned to Jezzel's cottage, he would have at least announced to her that he was going on ahead. Maybe he thought she'd get jealous again and didn't want to hear any more about women's intuition.

__

I guess I better check the cottage before I jump to any more conclusions, Xianghua decided and began walking back up the path. She was discouraged to see no lights coming from the cottage. It looked very much as if no one was there. She approached carefully, drawing her sword just in case. Opening the door wide, Xianghua cautiously entered. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could make out barely a glitter of warm coals in the fireplace. Luthira's blankets were an empty pile on the floor. It seemed the cottage was deserted.

"Hello?" Xianghua called out, stepping further into the room. "Kilik? Maxi? Are you here?" There were no answers to her questions. Xianghua thought she saw a figure move in one of the smaller rooms behind the ragged curtain that provided some privacy for anyone within that room. Xianghua extended her sword and swept the length of cloth aside with its blade. 

The person charged with a glint of metal in one hand, running haphazardly towards Xianghua as if drunk. Xianghua easily caught the hand that held the knife and twisted the wrist, until the blade fell, sticking its point into the floorboards. Unhindered by the loss of the weapon, the figure clawed wildly at Xianghua, forcing her to back up into the moonlight streaming in through a small window. Suddenly the attacker stopped.

"You aren't her..."

Xianghua did not let down her guard one inch. The figure collapsed. Cautiously Xianghua stepped closer to the fallen figure. She did not recognize her attacker immediately until she saw the remains of bandages loosely wrapped around her neck and arms. "Luthira?" asked Xianghua in disbelief.

Luthira nodded, "I'm sorry, I thought you were Jezzel," she said with venom. Her eyes rolled slightly, Xianghua could see now Luthira was in a cold sweat, and laboring to breathe.

"I don't understand," Xianghua's brow furrowed, "You want to kill your sister?" Luthira laughed somewhat psychotically.

"She is no more my sister than you are! She is not even a true woman!"

"What do you mean?" Xianghua's brow furrowed.

"She's nothing more than a siren," Luthira whispered through a twisted grin. "She lures men with her enchanted face and voice. They can't resist her even if they want to."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I saw it with my own eyes! Tartin, my future husband and me. We were traveling this forest and found Jezzel's hot springs. She caught us there and only pointed her finger at Tartin. She told him to restrain me and take me back to her cottage where she wrapped me in bandages as you saw me when you first arrived. Since that day she has told me much, gloating and threatening Tartin's life if I don't stop trying to escape."

"Do you mean to say she will harm Maxi and Kilik?"

"First she will make slaves of them. They will tend to her forsaken garden. It is that plant that keeps her alive, so it must be tended at all times. Once the men have grown weak and tired they become little more than fertilizer."

"But why does she keep you here and not in the garden?"

"She needs fire to stew her herbs and roots potion. If my mind is distressed, her potions work all the better to drive my sanity away."

"But why does she keep you a live at all?"

"Don't you understand? In truth she isn't a woman! Her wretchedness hides behind another woman's skin. Even if she cannot fool women with her enchantments, she still needs to capture an occasional pretty face to conceal herself behind. Once her herbs have done their work she will take my skin next. She may even keep you around for just such a reason!" Luthira burst into another fit of laughter that left Xianghua feeling on edge.

It was obvious Luthira was not in the most rational states of mind. Was any of Luthira's story true? Or was it really Jezzel who told the truth when she said Luthira was sick in the head? Xianghua was silent as she mulled the situation around in her head.

Luthira plucked the knife from the floorboard. "She will have a surprise when she comes for me. She will see Luthira has a pretty bite to match the pretty face." Xianghua wasn't sure if she was meant to comment on that, so she quickly changed the subject.

"You think Jezzel will come for you tonight?"

"Of course, she'll come for me! To take me down to her garden as well. She's often told me how painful it will be for her to drive me out of my skin."

Xianghua put her sword away and placed a hand on Luthira's shoulder as if doing so physically it would also hold her attention. 

"Luthira, I want you to listen carefully. You aren't in any shape to attack Jezzel. I need you to trust me to handle her."

"What do you expect me to do? Just let her take me to her weed pile?"

"Yes."

***

A crescent moon had risen to its full height in the night sky. Not a sound was heard inside the cottage save for the gentle breathing of Luthria, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm under the blankets.

Jezzel stepped into the cottage followed by a man thick with muscle. The man's head lolled as if he were half-asleep. Jezzel pointed to the sleeping Luthira. The man stepped forward and picked up the young woman and slung her body over one massive shoulder.

"Take her back to the garden," Jezzel ordered. As they walked back down the path that lead to the hot springs, Xianghua crawled out of her hiding and followed carefully at a distance. Ducking into shadows, struggling to Jezzel in sight without being seen, the walk to the hot springs seemed twice as long. 

Once at the hot springs, Jezzel stopped, as did the man carrying Luthira. Jezzel spoke some words that Xianghua did not understand. Slowly the rocks began to shift and move until a door was formed. A door with stairs that lead underground. Jezzel stepped down, followed by her zombie servant. The rocks began to shift back to the camouflaged solid wall. Xianghua made a mad sprint towards them and slipped between the final closing rocks. Her lungs struggled for some breath, but she could not risk a deep breath. In the dark she could not tell how near she was to Jezzel, they would hear her if she wasn't careful.

Farther down a torch was lit. Xianghua followed the soft bouncing light with extreme caution. Finally the stairway ended and beyond was a large cavern. Xianghua pulled out her sword and positioned the shiny blade discreetly near the floor. A small tilt this way and that. She trusted its reflection that no guards were around the corner. With her own eyes she dared to look in the garden Luthira had spoke of.

Torches lined the walls casting shifting shadows over everything within. There were rows upon rows of thick vines, covered in thorns. Leaves the size of dinner plates sprouted every two feet or so along them, accompanying a bunch of small blue flowers not yet in bloom. At the roots, Xianghua saw bits of whitish sticks poking out of the dirt. Sticks that looked an awful lot like bones

Men tended to the vines, washing dark moss off the vines, trimming away dead leaves, and taking scions of the plant to start a new row. They all seemed to be in a daze, hands working without thinking. There were thirty at least, maybe close to forty. Among them were Maxi and Kilik. Their eyes were strange. Glazed over, foggy almost.

Jezzel had instructed that Luthira be put on a large stone table near the other side of the cavern.

"Bring me the buds! This skin is starting to itch me, I want hers before dawn!" Maxi and Kilik carried a large pot to the table. Smaller vines spilled over its rim, but the flowers were large and in full bloom. In the center of each blossom was a long thorn, hollow, like a straw. The flowers moved on their own, slithering like snakes towards Luthira. 

Xianghua couldn't hide any longer. With a battle cry she left the shadows and ran towards Luthira. A few quick swipes and she was free from the bandages. Luthira smashed a flower with her foot.

"Took you long enough!" she shouted at Xianghua.

"How dare you!" shrieked Jezzel. "Get them! Don't let them escape!"

The caretakers of Jezzel's garden left their posts still carrying their trimming shears, hoes, and rakes as they closed in on Luthira and Xianghua.

Luthira reached for her knife hidden in her tunic. She twirled it around and readied to defend herself.

"No!" Xianghua forced Luthira's knife down. "These men are all victims! Are you really going to cut them up for falling into this trap?" Luthira didn't answer but pressed her lips together grimly and finally nodded.

A rake was swung at Xianghua's head. Her sword chopped off the metal end, as she struck again, hitting the man on the head with the end of her sword handle. She glanced at Luthira who seemed fine on her own, slugging men in the face without much sympathy.

Breaking garden equipment and knocking out their enemies worked for a while, but Xianghua could already feel her energy going down. And even worse she saw some of the unconscious ones get back up. "We can't fight like this forever!" Luthira voiced Xianghua's thought as she tripped a blonde boy with an ankle sweep. 

"That's right, you can't!" Jezzel smirked from her throne as she looked on the battle with mild entertainment. "They belong to me till death! The only way you are ever going to stop free them is to kill them one by one including your friends, and future husband."

Kilik with a hoe in one hand and Maxi, a small hand sickle in each of his, solemnly walked towards Xianghua. A young man with long black hair tied back at the neck came towards Luthira.

"Tartin..." breathed Luthira. The young man did not acknowledge her back and came at her with length of thorned vine. Cracking it like a whip, a piece of cloth was torn off Luthira's shoulder and she started to bleed. She grabbed a broken hoe handle from the ground and caught his second attack. The vine barely missed her face as it wrapped around the wood.

Xianghua fought to maintain her focus. She had seen both Kilik and Maxi in action and knew one slip up could mean her death. Maxi attacked first the sickle slicing the air where Xianghua's neck had been. She had dodged and come around hoping to catch him off balance, but Maxi wasn't caught off balance so easily and retreated a moment to let Kilik come through with a heavy vertical pummel. His makeshift weapon left a crack in the ground as Xianghua barely deflected Maxi's sickles with her sword. She heard a swish of a rod and ducked as Kilik's hoe passed over her head. Maxi Kicked at her ankles. Xianghua jumped over his foot and side stepped behind Kilik. She reached to grab him, but he already had his hoe between him and her and whacked her soundly on the forearm. She was getting tired, sweat was stinging her eyes. Maxi threw one of his sickles at her back, Xianghua forced her sword around fast enough to catch the sickle and send it flying past Maxi into the garden.

The sickle stuck deep into one of the vines. It oozed with thick yellow juices. Jezzel cried out as if in pain.

Suddenly Luthira's words back at the cottage came to Xianghua's mind: _It is that plant that keeps her alive..._

"You little wretch! Leave my beautiful garden alone!" Jezzel screamed. 

Xianghua made a dash to the rows of vines.

"Kill them! Kill them this instant!" Jezzel shrieked. The men redoubled their efforts closing in on the women. "You'll never get another chance to hurt my vines!"

Xianghua and Luthira were back to back, warily watching their chances grow slimmer as the men advanced. 

"We're surrounded. We'll never survive this. You were so stupid to come here! Now we'll both be skinned!" Luthira started laughing uncontrollably, echoing in the cavern walls. She was on the verge of losing it. Xianghua took Luthira firmly by the shoulder.

**__**

Slap! Luthira's cheek started to turn red and she began breathing quick and shallow.

"Snap out of it, Luthira!" Xianghua said firmly. "If any of us are going to live through this, you have to pull yourself together! Now **listen**!" 

Luthira seemed to calm down and she looked at Xianghua with honest attention.

"I can take them for a few seconds. As soon as you see an opening, run and destroy that garden," Xianghua didn't wait for Luthira's answer, but took a large step forward bring her sword in a wide sweeping movement up above her head as she started glowing with a blue light. Luthira looked in amazement. 

"Hiyaaaa!" Xianghua screamed out as her sword was charged with her soul power. She stared straight at Maxi and Kilik.

"Sorry, boys. It can't be helped." With her body and sword in united with her full power, Xianghua attacked her friends. Careful to use the flat side of her sword, she landed a few blows on her comrades, and many more hits on the other men that fell victim to Jezzel's enchantments. 

Luthira gasped as Xianghua had to knock Tartin aside none too gently. Luthira bit into her lower lip as she had to ignore him as he lay on the floor, recovering. She took the small opening Xianghua had created. Pushing past the enslaved men, she wasn't quite quick enough and felt her long hair grabbed and yanked. Luthira cried out and Xianghua did not hesitate to act.

Torch light reflected off Xianghua's blade as it cut through Luthira's hair cleanly, scattering light brown curls on the floor. Luthira grabbed a torch from the far wall.

"No! You can't do that! Get away from there you miserable human wench! I'll kill you! I'll rip out your heart myself and feed it to your man, I swear!" Jezzel was screaming as loud as she could. Luthira stared back ignoring the threats and used all her strength to hurdle the torch into the center of the garden.

The vines caught flame, Jezzel fell to her knees, crying out in pain. As the vines withered and turned black, some of the captured men stopped moving, but not before Xianghua had taken a beating herself. She also collapsed to her hands and knees in exhaustion. She felt a hand on her back and forced her head to look up. Kilik looked back at her with worry in his eyes. _His_ eyes_. Clear and natural. _That was the important thing Xianghua thought happily as she smiled and nearly fainted from fatigue. Kilik caught her shoulders before she fell and sat down next to her, helping her stay steady.

"I haven't a clue what's going on," he said, "but I have a feeling I owe your women's intuition an apology." Xianghua was too busy catching her breath to answer. She glanced over towards Luthira. 

Against the warm colors of the flames, Tartin touched Luthira's slapped cheek and the back of her freshly cropped hair. He embraced her tightly. For the first time since Xianghua had met the girl, Luthira looked happy.

Maxi blinked away the fogginess in his mind. "Whoa..." he groaned. "What a hangover... I don't even remember drinking..." He caught sight of the remains of Jezzel and then the large bonfire of burning vines. Taking a look at the room full of confused men holding broken gardening equipment, the scythes in his own hands and the cuts on Xianghua's skin, he had to ask:

"Did I miss something here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah, alls well that ends well. But we aren't done yet! Please look forward to chapter 12! And feel free to suggest ideas for future chapters!

Thanks for reading!!


	12. Accusations

**Chapter 12  
**_"Accusations"_

With a combined shove from the former victims of Jezzel's enchantments, the boulder that sealed the entrance to cursed garden shifted and soon after landed with a reverberating crash against the ground. Afternoon light filtered through the small entrance as the crowd held underground stepped out into the free air. The men and boulder weren't the only things that changed with Jezzel's death, the hot springs were no longer filled with water.

"What happened to the springs?" said Maxi, studying the empty pits.

"Even the water was from that witch," said Luthira. "She once told me the water to capture men's minds flowed periodically from her mouth."

Maxi's eyes popped as he shouted "Do you mean to tell me that I was soaking in hot spit?! Eeeew! That is sick and wrong on so many levels!"

"I told you she was bad news," Xianghua said smugly. Maxi mumbled something about women and their so-called intuition under his breath as they all began to walk slowly up the path, back to Jezzel's cottage, only that was gone too. Only a dried up well marked the location as formerly having a cottage.

"It seems we have no choice but to press onward," said Kilik.

"The next village is about 12 miles that way," Tartin said pointing up the main road.

"Xianghua will need to rest first before move on. I think it would be best if we camped here and started fresh in the morning."

"I think, I could use a break myself," Luthira agreed.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but what are we gonna eat?" Maxi said with some deep concern in his tone.

"We'll have to scavenge the forest," Kilik said.

"I was afraid of that," he replied.

"I'll help you." Tartin offered, "There are a few poisonous berries in these parts, I wouldn't want anyone to accidentally eat them."

"Good man! We wouldn't want Kilik's hasty appetite to do him in in the peak of his life, eh?" Maxi laughed and slapped Kilik on the back.

Kilik rolled his eyes and turned to Xianghua, "Will you and Luthira be all right alone?" Xianghua turned to Luthira, waiting for her opinion.

"I doubt we'll be in any trouble... but I would feel better if someone who was fighting fit stayed around," said Luthira.

"No problem, I'll stick around," Maxi volunteered quickly. "Bring back a lot of stuff, mates! I'm pretty hungry!" Maxi said waving off the other two men.

The day grew warmer as the day rolled on. Laying in the shade, Maxi closed his eyes for a moment. It wasn't long after that soft, steady breathing came from him.

"Asleep! Some watch guard he is," Xianghua muttered.

"Well, he has been working on that garden all night, not to mention fighting us," the other woman said, looking over the grass that swayed in the breeze.

"I'm sorry," Xianghua said suddenly. Luthira looked curiously at her. "Your hair," Xianghua gestured, "I'm sorry I had to cut it."

Luthira waved the comment away. "Don't be. Tartin says he likes it short," she smiled.

"You're very blessed to have found a man like him," Xianghua smiled back, "My mother always said 'When you find a good man, don't let _anything _split you apart."

"Jezzel almost did just that," Luthira said ruefully. "But Tartin swears to me, he won't let us be separated against our will like that ever again as long as he draws breath."

"I'm happy for you. Even a little envious," Xianghua said wryly, "There are so few good men left in this world. So many are bent on power and wealth. Plus, there aren't too many men who like a girl that has the ability to beat them up," she said running her fingers over the handle of her sword.

"I'd say you've found someone who doesn't mind."

Xianghua blinked, her expression blank and responded skeptically, "Have I?"

"In fact... I'd say you've found _two_." Luthira said slyly.

Xianghua's lips pressed together, a pained look came over her face before saying "...I'd rather not speak of them in that manner."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Luthira apologized hastily, "I was just girl chatting-- teasing, you know-- I mean, I didn't realize it was a sensitive subject."

"Well... now you know. Nothing like that could ever happen between us. "

"You mean to say even if one of them said it out first, you'd refuse them?" Luthira asked incredulously.

Just then, Maxi stirred and sat up. He yawned, and stretched.

"What? They aren't back yet? I'm starving."

Xianghua laid back, "My turn to nap, Maxi, try to stay awake this time, won't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, dream away."

Early evening brought Kilik and Tartin back to their company. With a variety of berries, and even a few fish, they were able to have a small meal over the campfire. Evening turned to night, the stars clearly visible in the satin blue-black of the sky. One by one they dropped off to sleep, leaving Xianghua to stare at the mesmerizing flames.

She looked over to Maxi's sleeping face, and then to Kilik's. Luthira's words came back to her mind, but she bit them back. _If they knew what I had done... they would hate me. Hate me and never forgive me._

Birds sang as morning arrived, gently warming the weary travelers with beams of sunshine. It was time for them to part company. Though she was happy to get back on their way, Xianghua was also a little sad to break company with Tartin and Luthira. Despite early mistrust, Luthira had turned out to be a good person.

"Take care, and be wary of hot springs," said Maxi jokingly as he shook hands with Tartin.

"The same goes for you," Tartin said, moving on to shake Kilik's hand.

Luthira hugged Xianghua farewell. Leaning closer, Luthira whispered in her ear "There are still a few good men left in this world, don't let _anything _split you apart," and winked meaningfully.

Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua once again walked the road, onward into the west. Their progression was slower, Xianghua had to rest often. Already it was late in the morning and they hadn't gone more than a few miles.

"We won't make it to town at this rate, we better take turns carrying Xianghua."

Xianghua's eyes went wide, "What?! No, you don't have to do that, I'll walk faster."

"That's just what we don't want. You need to heal, pushing yourself will only make things worse. But we do need to reach town."

"Come on, China-girl, I don't want to sleep on the ground and eat more berries!" Maxi whined.

Kilik freed his hands by passing Kali-Yuga over to Maxi. He kneeled, "It's all right Xianghua, climb on."

Xianghua hesitated, somehow she felt embarrassed, and her heart was beating faster. Luthira's suggestions of having a relationship kept spinning around in her head.

"What are you blushing for, it's only Kilik!" Maxi exclaimed.

"I am not blushing! It's just hot, that's all!" Xianghua snapped defensively and wrapped her arms around Kilik's shoulders from behind as he supported her under her knees and stood up easily.

Their movement was much faster, as they covered another four miles before noon. Maxi took his turn and stood up with Xianghua on his back.

"You're a lot heavier than you look," Maxi said under his breath. Xianghua slapped the back of his head.

"I wanted to walk! You're the one who wants a hot meal and your precious bed! Don't blame me! In fact you're the one who got the wool pulled over his eyes by some maniac plant lady, if it wasn't for me you'd still be spreading fertilizer!!"

Maxi laughed good naturedly, "Take it easy, I just wanted to hear you yell. You didn't say a word that whole time on Kilik's back. You're not as cute when you're silent you know," Maxi joked.

The color rushed to Xianghua's face again, and she shifted her hands to the top of Maxi's vested shoulders, suddenly feeling she shouldn't touch his bare skin. _This is so stupid! Why do I let Luthira get to me like this! _Xianghua scolded herself in thought. "I-I think I'll take a doze," she said getting off the subject, "so don't drop me!" she threatened Maxi.

"Yeah, yeah, get some beauty sleep, everyone knows how bad you need it."

Another slap landed on the back of Maxi's head.

The three of them entered the front doors of the local inn. A short old man with a sincere smile welcomed them. "You look so tired, travelers! Come, come, you need a good bed and a hot meal, yes? Oh my! The lady is hurt! Shall I call for the doctor?"

"I'm all right. I just need some clean bandages," Xianghua said from Maxi's back.

"As you wish, here then, your room numbers are 17 and 18. No doubt you and your wife can share a room, yes?" he said smiling at Maxi.

"Married!?-- To her!?-- Three rooms, mister, we need **three** rooms!" Maxi nearly dropped Xianghua, as he hurried to correct the old man, making her hold on to his neck tighter in reflex. Maxi choked and sputtered a little as Xianghua slid off his back to stand on her own feet.

"Many apologies, but as I mean to say, there are only two rooms available. I will send extra blankets to your room, another cot, yes?"

"That won't be necessary," Kilik said evenly, and the turned to Maxi "I'll be meditating anyway, I won't need anything but a quiet corner."

A hard faced man walked by, catching sight of Xianghua, he stopped and stared hard at her. Xianghua recognized him instantly as one of the soldiers that was once apart of the Elite ranks. One of her many enemies in the military, jealous of her ride in rank so quickly and becoming a favorite of the Emperor. Xianghua turned her face away. Held her breath. _Don't recognize me, just keep walking, _she thought desperately.

"I've seen you before," the man said taking a step closer. "A long time ago... when you were a kid."

"I think you're mistaken," Xianghua said quietly, not making eye contact.

"No, no, I'm not. You were the pipsqueak, the little girl in the Emperor's Elite! You're the one that made us all look like fools! Xianghua! That's your name, isn't it!?" he yelled at her, drawing a pair of Sais from his belt and rushing forward to kill her.

Instantly in response, sword, nunchaku and staff were brought out. The two sais kept the three at a distance, since it was easy to see the three were weary from travel, while the attacker was fresh for a battle. The sais moved with strong slashes, catching Soryuju. Maxi brought up his knee to strike at the man's head, but the movement was just a bit too slow, and he dodged, grabbing a small sphere from his belt, the man cracked it with one hand and blew powder into Maxi's eyes.

"I can't see!" Maxi stumbled back, rubbing his eyes, "A cheap trick! Beat him up for me Kilik!!"

Kilik stepped forward, aiming several thrusts at the man's chest. The man side-stepped, and took another sphere from his belt. Again, the man cracked it and blew the stinging powder into the air. Kilik stopped moving, putting one hand to his head in a cloud of powder. Smiling, the man stepped forward to plunge a sai into Kilik's body. Suddenly Kali-Yuga landed on the man's shoulder with a loud crack. The bo staff came around again on the side of his ribs and then lastly hit him squarely on the chest, sending him down to his knees.

Kilik stepped out of the cloud of powder with his eyes closed.

"Do not count on the blindness of an opponent who still has the use of his ears," Kilik said down to the man while slowly opening his eyes.

"Why do you defend her?!" The man began to scream at Kilik, "Don't you realize who that traitorous vixen is? She **broke **it, don't you understand?! She brought ruin to the whole unit of the Emperor's Elite! She shattered it and brought the Evil Seeds down on us all!"

With a furrowed brow Kilik turned to Xianghua for her response to this man's accusations. She sunk down to the floor, dropping her sword. Her mouth moved without any words coming out. Color drained from her face as tears started to roll down her cheeks. So much had happened in the last few days, her body couldn't take it anymore, Xianghua dropped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Finally another update! ;  
But let me confess right now: I'm not entirely clear on anything that happened in the original Soul Calibur story line having only plaed SC2. Xianghua's profile at soulcalibur.com makes it out like Kilik and she broke Soul Edge aka "Hero's Sword" together, but then it also sounds like the fragments of Soul Edge are the "Evil Seeds" that destroyed Kilik's temple and set him off on his journey in the first place.  
((AckK! I'm so confused!))  
So, since this fanfiction has wandered off the "real story" of Soul Calibur a couple times already, I'm just going to try to make this the best story I can, even if I get a few facts totally wrong. 

Thanks for bearing with me this long,   
Xiantau


	13. Running from Friends

Chapter 13

"Oy, What's going on?" Maxi rubbed his eyes to no avail, he was still seeing nothing but vague shapes.

"Xianghua's just passed out. Can you retain this man while I take her to our room?"

"Not a good idea, I wouldn't be able to see if he was going to try to pull a fast one on me."

"Sirs, please!" the owner pleaded, "Take you fight outside, I shall see to the miss and have her put to bed, so step _outside_, yes?"

"Of course, our apologies," Kilik said to the owner while taking hold of their attacker and escorting him outside.

"Hey! What about me?" said Maxi, groping for the door. He felt Kilik's rod instead and grabbed hold of it. As he let Kali-Yuga guide him, he caught the toe of his boot on the door frame on the way out, and nearly did a face plant in the dust.

Kilik forced the man to take a seat on the outside bench, digging one end of Kali-Yuga into the stranger's chest.

"You've been very rude to me and my comrades. The least you should do is introduce yourself and explain your actions," Kilik said forcefully.

"All right, all right, ease up on your stick, will ya? My name is Chen Lao. I served in the Emperor's Royal Guard along with your _little witch_--" Kali-Yuga dug deeper, making Chen Lao flinch. "--I mean, along with Xianghua."

"Yeah, watch your mouth when speaking of my friends!" Maxi said threateningly to a tethered horse.

"We're over here, Maxi." Kilik said absently, setting his full attention on Chen Lao. Kilik nodded to him to continue.

"The Ming empire was constantly being raided. Pretty soon the Hero's Sword was all the Emperor thought about day and night. He truly believed it was the only thing that would save his empire. He sent out groups of guards twice to find it, but they both never even returned. So, then he hand selected from the his personal guards to find it. I would have commanded the unit if the brat-- urgh-- if Xianghua hadn't been the Emperor's favorite."

"Yeah, yeah," Maxi interrupted, "Xianghua was better than you and you're sore about it, get to the important stuff, chief."

"The important stuff? We never found it, if you call that important. Xianghua tells the Emperor we couldn't find it, gets stripped of her rank. All of us did. First she took my promotion, then she gets us all demoted!"

"But you said Xianghua broke the Hero's Sword when you attacked us. How do you know that if you never found the sword?"

"I didn't know, till one day the Emperor sets an assault on a neighboring castle. The royal decry says it's a preventive move against a plotted revolt. But Xianghua doesn't think so. Starts going out late, starts hanging around questionable pubs, the kind spies hang around too. She starts passing over cash I didn't think she had, and as I happen to overhear her conversation, turns out the Hero's Sword was found by the second unit, but instead of passing it over to our obsessive Emperor, he holes himself up in this castle. Finally the Emperor was tired of trying to negotiate with the guy and sends his army to bust the place up. That's when she said it."

"Said what?" Maxi asked skeptically.

"From her own lips, she said that couldn't be the Hero's Sword because she broke that sword four years ago. And then we find out later those Evil Seeds were fragments of the sword; the sword _she _broke!"

"That's crazy! Knock him on the head or something, Kilik! This loser's spinning tales!" Chen Lao started laughing none to nicely.

"Sounds like you're in denial, sailor. Go ahead, ask her yourself! Ask her why she paid off all those spies for information on the sword! Ask why she fled China after she found out about the fragments! Ask her! Go on! **_ASK HER!!_**"

It was only a fraction of a second later Maxi's fist connected with Chen Lao's face, sending his spinning to the dusty road. Maxi stood up lowering his fist. "Why don't you just shut up and get the heck outta here before I lose my temper."

Chen Lao spit a tooth out and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You wanted an explanation from me, you got it. And don't think I'm done with the witch." Chen Lao stood up slowly and crossed the road, disappearing into an alley."

"I see you have your sight back, but you really shouldn't get so worked up," he said quietly. "Words are words no matter how ugly they are sometimes."

"You mean you believe his hot air?!"

"I believe it _could _be true. Xianghua never gave us a straight answer when we asked her why she was traveling so far from her home and..." Kilik hesitated before finishing, "none of us is without sin."

Kilik started to walk back into the hotel. Maxi followed quietly. They softly walked up the stairs, to the room they were told Xianghua was. Kilik held his hand up to knock, Maxi caught his wrist. "She just passed out from stress and lack of a good meal and a soft bed. She's probably asleep. Do you really need to talk to her about this now?" Maxi said with his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"She needs to know Chen Lao is still out to kill her. We shouldn't let her be alone," Kilik argued.

"C'mon, let the kid have her sleep. Even as stupid as Chen looks, do you think he'd really try to come and get her tonight? He's probably at the dentist."

Kilik lowered his hand and entered the room he and Maxi would share. Kilik settled to meditate in the corner as Maxi flopped on the bed.

"What a day..." Maxi moaned and fell asleep.

Xianghua slept solidly for nearly three and a half days, waking only long enough to take some water or relieve herself. The owner's wife tended to Xianghua's needs, shooing Maxi and Kilik away whenever they asked to speak with her. "Can't you leave the poor dear alone until she gets some color back in her cheeks?" she would scold and send the boys off to chop wood, or run errands to help pay their tab. Chen Lao hadn't shown his face near the hotel since he had spoke with them, but Kilik didn't seem to be comforted by the man's absence.

One evening, when the old woman taking some dinner up to Xianghua, she entered the room, and suddenly screamed.

Maxi and Kilik came as fast as their legs could carry them, "What's the matter? What happened?" Maxi shouted, coming in on the scene. Blankets were pushed to the foot of the bed. The small wardrobe was open and empty of clothes and shoes. The window was open as well, the curtains lifting and falling with the incoming breezes. Xianghua was no where to be seen.

"S-she's gone!" the old woman stammered. I kept her room locked, like you told me to, I swear I did."

Kilik put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, I don't think Xianghua was kidnapped or taken against her will. The window is open from the inside, not broken, or forced. I think she wanted to leave without anyone knowing."

"Why on earth would she want to do a thing like that?" the woman said softly.

Maxi felt the bed, "Still a little warm, she couldn't have left that long ago." Kilik turned the woman, it seems we'll be leaving now, how much do we still owe you?

"Oh... about 15 silver."

"Pay her, Maxi."

"What? Me? I don't have any money!"

"I know you won some money at cards last night, you were bragging in your sleep."

"For crying out loud, are not even a man's dreams private?" Maxi griped and put the silver in the woman's hand. With their bill squared up, the two followed Xianghua's trail out the window.

"If she's heading out of town, she'll probably take the shortest road out. West." Maxi suggested.

"Go west then, ask around. I'm going take a quick look around here," Kilik said, and jumped to the nearest rooftop, and the next. A small groove in the one to the right, just the kind Xianghua's sword might make if she stuck it in for a little balance. Kilik followed the trail as best he could, returning to the ground once he saw some roof dust disturbed by someone hanging off the rim. He looked down into the dusty road below. No footprints. Not even a trace. _Little trickster, _Kilik thought and stuck to the rooftops, getting a running start and barely making it to the next. It was the town capital, a three level structure, Kilik made his way to the top.

Xianghua was sitting in the corner of the railing for the bell tower, crying softly into her hands. She jerked her head up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kilik gave her a small sympathetic smile.

"What are you doing way up here, Xianghua? Why are you crying all alone?" She swallowed hard and shook her head. Unexpectedly she pushed Kilik down as she sprang up to her feet and ran towards the railing, about to escape.

"Wait! Xianghua! Is this about the Hero's Sword!?" Kilik yelled desperately.

Xianghua stopped and relaxed in a sort of dread. "You know then..."

"That man who attacked us, Chen Lao, he told Maxi and me everything."

"And even so, you really don't know why I ran away?" she said thickly through tears, still unable to face him.

"No. Honestly I don't."

"Don't you understand? It's because of me your temple clan is dead. It's because of me you battle with that seed every moment of every day. If I hadn't broken that sword, you never could have killed Maxi's crew. You both have so much reason to hate me. Hate me more than anything else on this earth. But I couldn't face you. I care about... what you think of me. I couldn't stand to see you look at me with hate in your eyes. Even though I deserve it I just couldn't face you," she sniffed and wiped some tears away. She started forward again, but was held back.

Held back by Kilik's embrace.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Maxi asked the gate guard one last time. "Chinese girl, around this high, turquoise-blue clothes, carries a sword."

"I told you, no one's gone out today, only in."

"All right, thanks anyway." Maxi began to walk off, but felt a tug on his vest. A little boy holding a caged bird was looking up at him. "I saw her."

"Where? Where did you see her?"

"I'll tell you if you buy my last songbird."

"I don't need a songbird, I just want to know where she went."

"But father said I can't play until I've sold all my songbirds!"

"Look, kid, I don't-- oh fine, gimme the bird." Maxi handed over some cash and took the cage by the hanger. The little boy pointed up.

"You gonna tell me she was flying? I want my money back."

"No!" the boy pulled away, "She was up there! The bell tower on the capitol building." Maxi looked up and thought he caught a glimpse of Kilik's red coat. "You gotta be kidding me... They climbed up there!?"

Kilik hugged Xianghua from behind and laid his chin gently on her shoulder, to speak clear and soft in her ear. "I still grieve for the tragedies that I have taken place in my life. I still grieve for Xianglian and the Evil Seed I must bear."

She started to take sharp breaths, crying again. The last thing she wanted to hear was Kilik's list of bad things that were done because of her. He felt her grow more upset and hugged her a bit more tightly.

"However... I don't hate you." She immediately relaxed a little. "I know you made the best decision you could with the knowledge you had, Xianghua. If I were in your place, I may have broken the sword myself. I don't blame you for anything."

Kilik loosened his hold, letting Xianghua turn around in his arms. She opened her mouth to say so much, so much about how sorry she was, how relieved she was, but all she could stammer was: "Thank you." She hugged him and buried her face into him, now crying happy burdenless tears into his shoulder.

A loud sniff suddenly drew their attention to Maxi. He finished climbing over the rail. "I don't blame you either, China girl" he sobbed, trying to rub the tears away. "Come on, group hug," he said and put his arms around both of them, getting a laugh out of the two.

A bit of twittering came from behind Maxi's back. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." He pulled the birdcage off his sash and presented it to Xianghua, "Here, I got this just for you, to help you feel better."

She smiled, taking the cage in her hands. "The little guy reminds me of how I felt just now. So trapped, no reason to sing."

She opened the door of the cage and took the bird carefully in her hands. Raising her fingertips to the sky, she opened her hands. The little songbird took off to the sky, singing a song already.

Author's Notes & Comments

Well, finally another chapter, even though it's kind of a slow mushy one. ;P

I'm predicting only a few more chapters from this point, but since I don't update very often, anybody who wants me to send them an email when I update, just let me know.   
My email is kinoyui[at]yahoo[dot]com   
((My email wasn't showing up before, so you have to put in the symbols yourself. ))

So um, yeah that's about it. ;-)


	14. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 14  
_The Beginning of the End_

* * *

Xianghua was at the end of her patience and screamed, "Maxi!! Come on! We gotta go!"

"Just one more bite!" Maxi said through a mouthful of breakfast and held another piece of bacon in his mouth as he used both hands to put on his knapsack. He jogged to the front of the inn where Xianghua and Kilik waited for him.

"Good grief, just because it's a complementary breakfast doesn't mean you have to eat out their whole pantry!" Xianghua scolded lightly, stepping out into the morning air.

"Complimentary is as complimentary does," Maxi said indifferently. "Might as well make good use of the opportunity."

Xianghua rolled her eyes and let the discussion drop. The three of them headed out of town, and down the main road heading west once more.

The road they walked upon lead them into a bamboo forest. Tall and sturdy, the shoots were packed tightly with poor visibility beyond only a few feet. It was just the scenario Chen Lao wanted.

Several throwing knives flew through the air aimed at the side of Xianghua's head. Xianghua reacted to the sound of projectiles immediately stepping back, bumping into Maxi. Without time for words Xianghua turned to Maxi and raised her hand to strike.

Maxi didn't have time to ask what Xianghua was doing as she slapped his face. One blade barely cut into the flesh of his cheek as it passed his face and landed solidly in a bamboo shoot. Another rain of throwing stars and knives came out, not being able to move, Kilik brought out Kali-Yuga, knocking the weapons away with each masterful snapping movement of the red rod. Clanging off Xianghua's blade, the fallen throwing stars fell in a circle around her. Maxi, standing in between Xianghua and Kilik, had to be careful not to deflect the projectiles into either of his companions.

Once the last blade had been knocked away, the forest fell into silence.

"Sorry I had to slap you, Maxi," Xianghua said absentmindedly, keeping her guard up.

"Don't worry, I'll do the same for you one day," Maxi assured her, trying his best to detect any movement in the surrounding bamboo. His eyes stopped on a particular blade. "Uh-oh, take a look at that," Maxi said pointing.

One of the blades lodged in the bamboo shoot had a small scroll wrapped around the handle, tied with a red string. On the outside, it read "Wench".

"Guess it's for you," Maxi said, pulling it out and passing it to Xianghua.

She undid the string and unraveled the scroll.

"Aw man, it's in Chinese," Maxi grumbled trying to read over Xianghua's shoulder.

Kilik was too far to catch glimpse of the note that Xianghua held. As she read it, her face grew angry and full of bitterness.

"What does it say? Come on, what's it say?" Maxi nagged.

Xianghua crushed the note in one hand. She forced a smile when she turned to answer.

"I have some business to take care of. Please, sit down and stay here until I return, all right?"

"Why? What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Maxi, sit down." Kilik insisted gently as he took a quiet posture on the ground.

"I hate being left in the dark."

"I know. I'm sorry, Maxi. I don't have any right to ask it of you again, but believe me when I say it's because I care about what happens to you that I can't tell you anything other than sit down and stay here."

The disapproval on his face faded, and he gave a half grin. "Ok, China girl."

Xianghua turned and took a few steps, but Maxi calling her name made her stop. As she turned to him, she saw Soryuju in the air, and caught the nunchacku. "Might come in handy," Maxi shouted and winked.

Realizing the Maxi had just handed over his most precious possession, Xianghua formally bowed to receive the honor. Then slipped the nunchacku into her belt. She took off at a run down the path. The crumpled scroll fell into the dust.

Wench:

Your luck in escaping your punishment for your crimes has ended.  
I will take my revenge through your life. We will fight one-on-one to the death.

If you refuse this challenge, my archers will kill your friends instantly.  
And be warned they a ten times better with an arrow than a throwing star.

If you are not present in the clearing a quarter mile down the path in  
30 minutes, your friends will be killed instantly.

If your friends move from that spot during our fight,  
they will be killed instantly.

Xianghua had broken into a light sweat by the time she reached the clearing. The sunlight filtering through the bamboo left only a small area of dappled sunlight. Even though she seemed to be alone, Xianghua had a solid feeling the author of that scroll was hiding amongst the shadows.

"I'm here!" she called out at last. "I've met your conditions, now face me!"

Chen Lao stepped slowly out from the shadows, an overbearing smile spread across his smug face.

"You've grown weak, little hornet. I can remember when lives meant nothing to you and now you meet your death to spare two stragglers."

"Stragglers? They are men of such quality you could only hope to lick the mud off their boots!" Xianghua retorted.

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner!"

"Then just try to shut me up."

Xianghua drew her sword with such speed, it flipped twice in the air before her hand wrapped around the handle and she slid gracefully into her ready stance, the tassel swinging slightly at the end. Chen Lao drew out his broad sword and for a moment there was absolute stillness as they stared each other down. Xianghua took note of the throwing stars and the sacks of powder hanging off Chen Lao's belt. The powder that had blinded Maxi at the inn.

He's come more prepared for long range battle than I have. Xianghua thought rapidly. _I'll have to make him keep both of his hands on his sword, don't give him a chance to throw anything._

Xianghua thought rapidly. 

Xianghua charged forward, bringing her sword down hard. Chen Lao brought his sword to block, he was in plenty of time, but the power Xianghua used forced him to firm up his grip on the sword handle. Xianghua repositioned her feet, in preparation for another swing, but Chen Lao knew her fighting style too well, and counter moved, bringing his blade around first.

Xinaghua ducked, while rolling her upper body backward and to the right, curving her sword around in such a controlled graceful movement, and swordsman would be in admiration of. But Chen Lao was not interested in style, or movement, or form, as he dodged, and retreated a few steps to reach for his powder.

Xianghua knew she couldn't cut down the sacks in mid-air, they would only split and spread the powder faster, and even Soryuju would knock the powder free. Chen Lao threw three of his powder sacks. Xianghua quickly threw her sword at Chen Lao, distracting him as she caught the first two sacks gently in her hands and the third in her mouth. Not one of them releasing the blinding contents.

"You think you can defeat me without your sword? You really are as stupid as you look."

Xianghua didn't bother to comment as she took Soryuju from her sash swung the end in tight fast revolutions.

Chen Lao came at her with more confidence, striking at her more frequently, leaving his left side unprotected for a few seconds. Xianghua could make little use of his negligence as she used her agility to dodge the blade and Soryuju's chain to block his blade. She would have to be patient.

"Looking for a chance to blind me with my own weapons?" Chen Lao taunted. "Forget it, if you break one now, you'll be blinded too!"

Or so he thought.

Xianghua found her moment. Instead of throwing them into Chen Lao's eyes, she tossed on lightly into the air and struck it hard with Soryuju. The sack burst and the powder flew everywhere. It landed in Chen Lao's eyes, and it would have been in Xianghua's too, only she had dropped her body to the ground escaping the initial burst. She closed her eyes and rolled away, cautiously opening one eye to make sure she was clear of the powder. She was.

"That will do you no good, wench!" Chen Lao shouted in frustration as he began to wildly swing his sword around. Xianghua took to the bamboo, kicking from one to the other. Once high enough, she kicked off, doing a back flip as she aimed her self for Chen Lao. He pulled a dagger as she landed hard on his shoulder, the force of it nailing him to the ground.

"Yield and I will spare your life!" She said sincerely.

Chen Lao pulled a dagger.

"Yield! I will let you live! You don't have to forgive me, but you don't have to try to kill me either!"

Chen Lao mouthed curses at her, ready to plunge the dagger into Xianghua's ribs. The tip only punctured the surface of her clothes and skin as Chen Lao's body went limp. Xianghua let out a deep breath and released Soryuju's chain from Chen Lao's throat.

"There she is!" Maxi announced standing up. He caught sight of the red soaking her side. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"Chen Lao."

"What? Not him again, where is he, I'll knock all his teeth out."

"He's dead. I buried him and said prayers for his soul."

"That was very honorable of you, Xianghua," Kilik said while getting up.

"It's cruel isn't it... both Chen Lao and I were only doing what we truly believed was right and just. And because our intentions threatened one another, one of us had to die. It just doesn't seem fair somehow," she mused. " If it wasn't for this I might have been dead in his place," she said returning Soryuju.

"Then, it is safe for us to go now?" Maxi asked.

"Yes. Oh, but one more thing," Xianghua said taking a small sack of gold from her sleeve. "Archers! Chen Lao is dead! I offer this gold for you if you will let us pass safely!"

Suddenly an arrow pierced the sack, ripping it from Xianghua's hand and split a bamboo shoot.

"It seems they agree," Kilik said pleasantly, walking forward to Xianghua. Maxi stared at the arrow incredulously.

"You mean that **whole **time we had archers ready to kill us!?

The rest of the day was uneventful when compared to the confrontation with Chen Lao that morning. Without secrets, without burdens, they were happy to be in each other's company. It was a small blessing they could enjoy this portion of their travels not knowing they would be torn apart in the near future.

That night they settled in a forest with thin foliage of red-gold for autumn. It was Kilik's turn to gather firewood as Maxi and Xianghua set up for the evening meal. Finding little more than fallen leaves, Kilik wandered out to the forest's edge.

Suddenly his Seed throbbed. It lurched with such force, Kilik fell to his knees and took a moment to reclaim his breath. Slowly recovering himself, he looked out over the horizon, dreading to see what would cause the Evil Seed to react in such a way.

An imposing silhouette of a mighty castle, was set against a dark sky and clouds ready to release their rain. Torches were lit up like tiny candles around the perimeter of the structure. Dark figures, like an army of ants came to the gates. The gates opened slowly.

Astaroth stepped forth.

He seemed to welcome them, letting them in one by one. But any that he deemed unworthy felt the weight of his ax on their necks. Kilik shuddered and tried to look away, but his Seed was in such jubilation. Such a company of evil it could draw out!

Kilik held Dvapara-Yuga tightly, trying to draw from its strength. The sharp crystal cut into his flesh, spilling blood across his palm. Focusing on the pain, Kilik was able to gather himself and get away from what he had seen.

When he returned to the camp, Xianghua was alone. Kilik rushed to her side and spoke in a low voice.

"Where is Maxi?"

"Answering a call of nature," she said raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

"Shhh, listen. I saw... I saw Astaroth's castle."

"Who?" Xianghua said with a confused look.

We never told Xianghua about Astaroth! Kilik realized suddenly. Maxi would be coming back any second. "Even though my Seed drew him there, Astaroth killed Maxi's crew. Maxi only traveled with me because his one goal in life is to kill Astaroth to avenge the deaths of his crew."

"So? Can't he take down this Astaroth?"

"I-I don't know. Astaroth is not entirely of this world. He's huge, a golem. He beat down Maxi once already. Now Astaroth has a fortress, an army of lizardmen, demons, assassins, every form of evil you can imagine. I don't think any man could survive it."

"That won't stop Maxi..." Xianghua thought of the pirate's stubbornness.

"I know. That's why I need you to help me to convince him not to go west, but north west until we are past Astaroth's castle."

"More lies and secrets," Xianghua breathed wearily.

"I don't look forward to it either. But I would rather have Maxi hate me for the rest of my life than see him die."

"Me too." Xianghua said. "I'll keep the secret from him."

Unbeknownst to Kilik and Xianghua, Maxi had heard every word.

* * *

_Author's notes and comments:_

After glancing over some past chapters, I don't think Kilik and Maxi ever told Xianghua about Astaroth or his killing Maxi's crew. But somehow she already knew Maxi's crew was dead in Chapter 13.

Oops. :-P

Happy Thanksgiving!


	15. Maxi's Decision

Chapter 15

Maxi's Decision

Maxi was about to make a teasing comment on Kilik's lack of fire wood, but when he saw a very distressed countenance on his friend's face he decided against it. Maxi crept closer, staying in the shadows as he overheard Kilik talk in such serious tones to Xianghua.

Upon hearing Astaroth's name, Maxi was over come with a wave of anguish for his lost comrades, but also revengeful glee at the thought of Astaroth being so close. Kilik was convincing Xianghua to pledge to secrecy. _Kilik doesn't believe I'm strong enough... neither does Xianghua... _Maxi thought with resentment and a bit of crushed confidence.

Maxi waited a few moments longer, crept back down the path, and this time when he returned, he was whistling, wearing a mask of a man who hadn't a care in the world.

"No luck with the firewood, eh Kilik? Never thought that would happen in a forest!" Maxi said in a lighthearted tone.

"Nonetheless, I'm afraid I was rather unlucky," Kilik replied in an equally false carefree voice.

"I better chop some then if we want to get this fire hot enough to cook anything," Xianghua smiled, walking over to the closest dead tree. Once out of Maxi's sight her smile dropped to a worried frown. _I hope I can keep this up... for Maxi's sake. _She used her swordplay, cutting limbs, hearing them thump on the ground. Kilik picked them up and put them on the fire as Maxi pulled out the stew pot, vegetables and a cutting knife.

"About our heading..." Kilik began. _We can't go near _Astaroth. He thought to himself.

"Yeah, what about it?" _I'm a big boy, I can make my own decisions. _Maxi thought irritably.

Kilik continued, "I think we should head northwest and avoid the mountains. Remember what happened last time?" _Why does his face seem bitter?_

"Oh yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget." _Smile. I have to smile, he's catching on. _"All right. North it is." Maxi said, dropping the vegetables in the pot.

He agreed to that awfully fast. What's his game? Or am I just imagining things? Xianghua thought before saying. "Unless you want to go south, maybe visit some of the seaside villages, huh?"

Nice try, China Girl. "It's a longer way south though isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I think we deserve a scenic route for a change." _He sounds as if he's patronizing me! Am I that obvious? _Xianghua thought sitting down by the fire pouring the tea.

Kilik sat down by her, thinking, _Please, we're doing this be cause we care about you._ "Really, it's all right to go south if you want to visit the ocean for a while, Maxi. It's been a long time since you've seen the sea, hasn't it?" Kilik asked. _I guess I shouldn't be so bitter, they're just looking out for me, _Maxi thought. "Well, all right if it's really ok...?" 

"It is," Kilik and Xianghua said in unison. _Thank goodness!_

The rest of the evening passed like any other evening as the three laughed and talked until the moon had rose high in the sky. Then, bidding one another good night, they doused the fire and laid down ready for a night's rest and sweet dreams.

An owl's hooting woke Xianghua only an hour later. Rolling over and trying to find a comfortable position, her eyes fooled her for a moment in the darkness. She squinted hard to prove them wrong. But it was true.

Maxi was gone.

"KILIK!!!" Xianghua screamed, hitting Kilik's shoulder with the palm of her hand. "He's gone! He's gone!"

"Wha!! What? Who's gone?" Kilik shouted coming to his waking senses.

"Maxi! He's gone!" Xianghua pointed furiously at the empty spot where Maxi had bedded down. Kilik breathed deeply as he tried to clear his thoughts. It couldn't be...

"Are you sure he isn't just relieving himself again?"

"Feel his bed it's cold! He's been gone too long for that!"

"He wouldn't just go like that."

"Why not? Maybe he knew what we were trying to keep from him, didn't he seem to act kind of weird?"

"Well I suppose he was acting a little suspicious, but so were we."

"Forget that now! Ohmigosh, he's probably in that castle right now bleeding his guts out getting his head bashed in by Asterisk!" Xianghua shouted.

"Astaroth," came Maxi's voice.

"Whatever!" Xianghua snapped back immediately before the reality set in. "Oh... Maxi?" Without the aid of moonlight, Maxi had to practically step on Xianghua's toes before she would believe him.

"Maxi, you're all right!" Xianghua suddenly touching his head to convince herself completely that it was Maxi.

"Hey, watch the hair! Of course I'm all right."

"Where were you!" Xianghua demanded as if her Maxi was her little brother sneaking out of the house after curfew.

"I was thirsty. The canteen was dry, so I went back to that stream we passed a bit up the road before we set camp to fill it up. So what's with the thought of Astaroth bashing my head in?" Maxi tested.

"Oh that, Xianghua was having a bad dream," Klik said quickly.

"Y-yes, a horrible dream, Maxi. I'm sorry I made such a fuss."

Maxi didn't say anything as he took to his makeshift bed again to fall asleep. Xianghua and Kilik did the same. But they didn't sleep.

"Maxi?" she whispered. Maxi ignored her, hoping she wouldn't try to make up more cover story. "Maxi?" she whispered more loudly.

I don't want to hear anymore of it, he thought. _I don't care if it is for good intentions, I don't want to hear anymore lies._

he thought. 

A gentle shaking of his shoulder didn't let him ignore it.

"What?" Maxi said in fake grogginess.

"Can I..." Xianghua started out shakily, "Is it ok if I sleep by you?"

"What? More bad dreams about me getting mutilated?" he accused. He looked at her with a sneer , but that dropped off his face at the sight of her lips pinched, her brow furrowed slightly with concern. She really was worried about him. She didn't want to tell him lies anymore than he wanted to hear them.

Maxi gave her a small half-smile. "Yeah. It's ok."

Xianghua laid down on his right resting her head by his shoulder. Kilik walked to Maxi left, removed his coat and sat down.

"Don't tell me you dream about me dying a horrible death too?" Maxi said.

"Actually I do," he said, "Although it's not because I think you're weak, it's because I think Astaroth is too strong for any one man," Kilik said without any apparent reason. But Maxi appreciated it.

Kilik spread his coat over the three of them and put his back to Maxi. They fell asleep in minutes.

The sky was a pale gray in the early hours of the morning. Maxi cautiously opened one eye to see Xianghua breathing steadily, still fast asleep. He gently turned his head to see Kilik also sleeping.

With slow, soft movements, Maxi brought himself to a seated position and slipped out from in-between them.

Without making a sound, he packed a day's worth of food and water in his knapsack. His boots were still by the sleeping duo. Maxi stepped softly to retrieve them.

All that was left to do was to write the goodbye note.

Thanks for reading. :-)


End file.
